Different Protectors
by sarhea
Summary: Once upon a time a jounin who would become Hokage witnesses something he should not have; something that would give him a different perspective, a new friend, and a way to save his village and life many years into the future. COMPLETE
1. Discoveries

Summary: Minato Namikaze sees something he should not have and learns something few knew about kekkai genkai (bloodline limits).

AN: I do not own Inuyasha and co, or Naruto and co.

AN: Consider this an AU, some canon elements from InuYasha but more AR near the end of the series. And the split in Narutoverse happens even further back in the canon timeline, before the manga even begins, before the Kyuubi attack, so it is an alternate history to canon-Narutoverse.

* * *

**...ooO Discoveries Ooo...**

* * *

Namikaze Minato frowned as he studied the curious array of fuuin jutsus drawn on narrow strips of paper nailed to the trees. Each alone was insignificant, but as a whole it was sheer Genius. It had been pure chance he had noticed how a certain portion of the forest seemed 'masked' to his senses during one of his solo delivery missions to Tea Country. Curiosity had him looking more closely during his free days until he managed to penetrate the outer layers of the 'muffling' seal barriers.

The inner layers were too strong to break through but his current infiltration allowed him to observe the resident of a small residence on the property, a young woman clad in dark green hakamas with a white top and haori and wearing sensible leather boots. She carried a tall staff topped with a brass capped ornament decorated by rings that chimed when the brass capped end struck the ground.

She did not seem quite aware of her surroundings as she wandered towards a tall ancient tree. She knelt on the ground placing her staff across her knees and chanted. As she prayed a soft glow surrounded her hands and then her entire body. At the apex of the spell the energy rose and flew into the tree before her. She fell back to sit on her butt panting heavily.

Minato stiffened as he saw the wood of the tree shift and form an old weathered face that blinked placidly before speaking.

"Who has summoned me?"

"Bokunetsu-sensei, it is I, Kagome." She laughed, a sound torn between joy and sorrow. "It is so good to see you once more."

"Surely you did not Summon me to just to cry on this old mori-youkai, Kagome-chan." There was a brief pause as wise eyes studied the tired young woman. "Why have you Called on me child?"

"I'm running out of the herbs for the potion. I won't be able to feed the kits without a new supply."

That made Bokunetsu concerned. "That is a problem. How many more days can you feed them?"

"Three. Five at best. The kits are greedy gluttons and I had to increase the dose to produce enough milk to feed all four." She sighed. "The recipe was designed to help youkai lactate; I had to experiment to produce a potion that would allow me to breastfeed them. Inarishin is out looking for a local source but the best herbs come from Makai. Most of the youki has dissipated from Ningenkai. Nothing here has the potency it used to. Once upon a time during time of myth and legend." She sighed heavily.

Bokunetsu sighed in response as well. "You are right. It was hard forming the link to answer your Call."

"Please ask Sesshoumaru to hurry. He trusted me to look after the kits but I cannot do anything if I run dry and they starve. I'm stretching the supply by using milk from the village herd between feedings."

Bokunetsu frowned. "Do you have the herbs with you?"

"Hai." Kagome produced a cheese cloth bundle from her sleeve.

"Put it on the ground. I'll try to increase the potency so you can cut it."

Kagome obeyed and stepped back.

Before Minatos incredulous eyes the tree-face breathed a cloud of glittering dust that settled on the bundle making it glow soft green-gold. The action was repeated until Bokunetsu was satisfied.

"You should be able to cut the mixture by thirds. Sesshoumaru will be back in eight days. He is on the last campaign circuit to avenge his vassals. Toshiro is paying a heavy price. So are his allies."

"I hope they are dead. I hope Sesshoumaru poisoned them and dissolved just their limbs so they survive in agony." Kagome hissed viciously.

"That is quite… vicious. What happened to the gentle miko who wanted to be friends with all?"

Kagome picked up the bundle and her staff using the pole to get to her feet. "She died when her allies betrayed her and left her to be saved by her once mortal enemy. I owe loyalty only to Sesshoumaru and the House of Inu no Taisho."

Bokunetsu was disturbed. "He will never love you. It is not in his nature to love a ningen."

Kagome laughed, a true honest laugh. "You are so silly Bokunetsu-sensei! Sesshoumaru is my Pack, my Alpha, my Protector. He will never be my lover or mate. He is too far above me. Besides he has little love to give, it is best he save it for his pups."

Bokunetsu was intrigued. "You trust him."

"He will never betray me like my own people; do what my allies and friends did to save their skin. He will cut ties to my face and walk away first."

"Oh child…."

"You know what the hardest thing is?" By now the mikos voice was shaking. "If they asked me I would have said yes. I loved them Bokunetsu; I would have done anything to keep them safe, even sacrifice myself." She dashed the tears from misty blue eyes. "No more! Now I choose who to serve and it is not Ningens!"

She fell against the tree wrapping her arms around the massive trunk crying her heart out.

Two branches grew from the massive trunk forming make shift 'arms' that wrapped around the young woman. Twigs formed a 'hand' that stroked the black wavy tresses and trembling back.

Minato froze and wondered what sort of sacrifice the young woman had been forced to endure; what would have driven her to hate her own kind.

Twenty minutes passed before another male entered the clearing, an older warrior dressed in samurai garb. His unhumanity showed in cat-slit green eyes, pointed ears displayed by the high horsetail restraining waist-long burnished red hair, and the claw tipped fingers holding a large basket.

"Kagome-dono."

The branches moved allowing Kagome to step away from Bokunetsu.

"Inarishin. Did you find any of the herbs?"

"Only maidens tongue and milkweed. There is no Spirits Breath in Ningenkai. None of the apothecaries or herbalists recognized the sample I showed them."

Kagome snorted. "I'm not surprised. Ningens destroy everything for profit or benefits gained right Now. Very few bother to husband limited supplies for future generations. But no matter, Bokunetsu has increased the potency of what I have left. It should last until Sesshoumaru returns." Her eyes softened as they fell on the basket. "Are they awake?"

"Almost." Inarishin put the basket down and removed a wax corked clay vessel. Sharp claws removed the wax plug and handed the container to the miko who drank it without a qualm. As she chugged the fluid down he spread out a blanket and moved the basket onto it. Reaching in took out a smaller blanket that he spread on the thicket spread. Then he carefully removed a small furry form, a tiny fox-cub.

Minato watched as the not-man made a few strange hand seals above the kit. A gold glow bathed the cub that blinked and struggled to its four paws before collapsing and morphing into a naked human looking baby with bright red hair that began to cry.

In practiced motions Kagome wrapped the now-baby in the blanket and turned away from the not-man, and incidentally towards the confused Konoha shinobi.

Minato blushed but did not turn away as she loosened her obi, pushing apart her top to reveal she wore a corset over a flimsy petticoat to support and restrain her breasts. A finger loosened the top lacings to peel apart the heavy linen and reveal lush curves tipped with large dark areoles leaking white fluid.

In practiced motions the baby was resting in the crook of her arm and suckling noisily.

Minato was torn between staying to hear more and leaving to maintain her obvious desire for modesty. What he heard next made him stay.

"Inarishin, your litter mate has been avenged by blood and fang. Her defiler suffered a hundred deaths before the Inu no Taisho was satisfied."

Inarishin shrugged. "That is no surprise Bokunetsu-sama. Tomoe was mated to Sesshoumaru-samas favoured general. He would never let such a slur go unanswered." He sighed. "The only question is what to do with the kits. Our elder brother can raise them but Takashi-sans lineage served the Western Lands for generations. Sesshoumaru-sama will be unwilling to let them go." By now two other now-human babies squirmed in their blanket swaddling clothes.

Kagome pulled her top close before she handed the child to Inarishin for burping and settled the next one against her other breast.

Then she snorted. "Sesshoumaru is a bachelor. Even when he took Rin in she was old enough to look after herself but these ones are too young. He does not maintain a complete household let alone a nursery."

Bokunetsu nodded. "True. Even now he wanders, and his court follows him. That is no life for a kit. Even he was raised in Sugimi-samas mountain stronghold until he was old enough for court life and training."

"There isn't much we can do." She spoke softly. "It is his choice. He might decide to foster one kit who will serve the Western Lands upon maturity. Perhaps one of Shippos sons that have kits of their own."

Inarishin wiped away the spat up milk with a rag and settled the sated baby into the basket. Some minor illusions to entertain the two remaining kits who were alert and squirming.

"Sesshoumaru does what he feels is best. It is not our place to question him." Kagome said with some finality.

Inarishin opened his mouth then shut it after a sharp glance from the ancient mori-youkai. With obvious care he touched on another issue of contention.

"Kagome-dono, can we please move inside where it is more defensible?"

Kagome laughed. "Why Inarishin? The sutras keep out intruders. No one can see or sense us."

"And neither can we." Inarishin countered sharply. "They work both ways."

Kagome dug in her proverbial heels. "If someone out there is watching they have not attacked."

"It only means they have not penetrated the strongest inner layers."

She shrugged. "It does not matter. Sesshoumaru will come for us and this will be a moot point."

Seeing she was not going to bend Inarishin remained silent.

Bokunetsu sighed. "I must leave miko. I will inform Sesshoumaru of events. Until he comes please try to stay out of trouble."

Kagome laughed. "You worry so Bokunetsu-sensei." She got on her knees to brush a kiss against the weathered bark face. "I am a big girl now."

"A big girl with potential for bigger heartaches." Bokunetsu grumbled.

"I think I've gone through my quota of suffering. If anything the Fates owe me happiness."

Bokunetsu grumbled but he could not counter her point. "You have suffered miko but you are Fates Child. What bonds you form will always be tested. It is the Gods way of ensuring you are always surrounded by true allies."

"Then it is best I return to Makai isn't it? It is only among youkai I find those with honour who will keep their Vows. The Fates must be laughing, I am a miko who can only find Protectors among those I am meant to kill!"

"Kagome-dono!" Inarishin protested aghast.

A soft pink glow surrounded her, a halo of crackling energy that stung and lashed out at Inarishin though the child within her embrace only giggled. The miko shied away in an attempt to create some distance. Unbalanced she fell heavily onto her side though she managed to keep most of her weight from falling on the suckling kit.

She was sobbing now. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Inarishin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" The pink glow retreated.

Inarishin hesitantly touched her shoulder before taking the giggling child from her. Carefully he adjusted her top close, loosely knotting the ties before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tucking her head under his chin.

"My grandsire told me stories of the Shikon Miko who saved ningen and youkai with no discrimination. Of her kindness, generosity and beauty. How she Changed everyone she touched, made them stronger. When the tales described her death saved everyone it felt wrong. The Gods would never create such a creature only to demand her death. Sesshoumaru-sama felt the same way. That is why he looked for a way to bring you back."

"Inarishin is right Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru felt he failed you. That is why he became the Shikons Protector and pushed for the Treaties that Governed the Splitting of the Realms. By becoming a Cardinal of Makai he gained enough power and influence to rewrite the Rules of Protection."

Kagome smiled hesitantly. "That proves my point Inarishin. He was my mortal enemy, my reluctant ally, and he alone fought for me; out of obligation but for Me! Everyone else pretended I did not exist, that I died and that was the end of it. He Remembered! His capacity for loyalty has exceeded that of his sire, the Great and Terrible Dog General." Misty eyes turned distant. "I saw Sugimi-sama once; when Sou'unga was loose. He spoke to Sesshoumaru. 'Have you someone to protect?'"

She picked up the third kit to feed but this time she threw a shawl over one shoulder to maintain her modesty.

Bokunetsu chuckled. "Sesshoumaru walked the Path of Conquest seeking power by overcoming strong opponents to exceed his sire. Sugimi-sama must be very pleased the son and heir has exceeded the sire by choosing to bestow his protection and loyalty."

"Sugimi-sama believed true strength was gained when you fought to protect someone. Youkais are more durable, but ningens are so fragile, and yet they hold so much potential. He created the two Fangs to Protect, the Sword of Heaven to restore life, the Sword of Man to protect life. It took his heir centuries but he eventually mastered that lesson."

"That explains why he can use Tetsaiga. Did he get it after InuYasha died?"

"The Fang refused to respond to the hanyou after you were sacrificed. It continued to seal his youkai blood but it would never transform for him. The hanyou was furious but he had broken the Enchantment by betraying you. He gave it to the houshi after a few decades. The monastery was destroyed by roaming bandits. Sesshoumaru hunted them down after a raid on his lands. He found the Fang and it accepted him."

"InuYasha must have been furious when he found out."

"Oh he was. The houshi had to bind and seal him to stop his rampages. After a year of continuous assaults that ended in his thrashing and warnings about his foolish actions Sesshoumaru finally killed him."

Kagome snorted. "That sounds about right. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru didn't kill him after first three times."

Bokunetsu smirked. "He wanted it to be very clear to everyone that it was the hanyous foolish actions that caused his death. Any other tai, even one of the more peaceful ones, would have killed the brat after the first month."

Kagome shook her head. "I cried all my tears months ago. I don't feel the slightest bit of sadness for InuYasha. He made his choice."

"He did. And such bad choices. It was simply one of the last in a long string of ill-considered judgments."

Kagome shrugged. "He was never willing to accept responsibility for his actions and choices." She snorted. "Few ningens ever are."

Both youkai sighed. "Kagome." "Kagome-dono."

"Just don't put down all ningens." Inarishin chided gently. "You cannot live in the Western Lands forever. You will need to find a ningen mate."

Kagome shifted clearly uneasy. "Why can't I find a nice youkai?" She asked carefully as she put down the full kit to pick up the last one settled against her breast and suckling under the blanket.

"Because the union will most likely be barren and short. Your powers would purify any offspring conceived and resist any attempts at a mating bond."

Kagome frowned as she rocked the suckling kit. "But I'm breastfeeding a kitsune. Tamako-chan was not affected when I lost control."

"Young ones are more flexible to accept alien energies. All four will most likely have greater resistance to purification when they grow up. Likewise a human newborn infused with youki will be more resistant and durable when he or she matures."

Kagome considered Bokunetsus words. "So you are saying, if I have a child with spiritual powers, he or she can have a youkai mate if I ask a youkai to mark them when they are young."

Inarishin nodded. "Hai. It is a standard youkai blessing that gifts the child some of the youkai god-parents traits. Many of the shinobi kekkai genkai originated from a youkai Blessing. It has fallen into disuse as ningens forget they are the petitioners and become more arrogant and demanding. The only active youkai Gifts that remain are the Summoning Contracts but even then the Boss Summons can insist on a very high energy price to be called on. Manda-san is very angry with his main contract holder so he insists on human life price. Unfortunately it often ends up being the holders enemies."

Kagome snorted. "If Manda is really smart he would insist on being paid with teeth of a bird, feathers of a dog, tears of a fish, and dew gathered from the heart of morning glory blooms at midnight under the light of a blue moon." Seeing their incredulous looks she explained. "It is from a childrens fairy tale. All of these things are impossible to gather unless you create the species, bird with teeth, dogs with feathers, fish that cry, morning glorys that bloom at night."

Inarishin snorted. "I never thought of that and I'm a fox!" He grinned. "I have to tell Manda that. It just might get that Oro-teme pissed enough to destroy the Contract."

Kagome smirked. "Glad to help. Now lets go in. I'm getting hungry myself." She staggered to her feet holding the last child and smiled at the mori-youkai. "Thank you Bokunetsu. Please tell Sesshoumaru to hurry."

"Of course Kagome-chan." And with that the face faded and the tree was just a tree. With odd lower branches that looked almost like arms.

Namikaze Minato sat there and considered all the information his curiosity had unearthed. Deep inside he knew he had to keep this a secret. If the Council ever found a youkai Blessing could Create kekkai genkai they'd probably try to call on a youkai and force it to do just that. And that young woman, Kagome… He shuddered imagining just what they'd do to control someone like her, someone with youkai allies and protectors.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	2. Vows

Summary: Minato makes the first move and gains an unwilling ally in the form of one weary miko who eventually accepts him and becomes a true friend.

AN: Disclaimer in first chapter

* * *

**...ooO Vows Ooo...**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea and wondered just when the ningen intruder would reveal his presence. If he did not make his intentions clear before the end of this meeting he would slaughter the male as an enemy spy.

One part of his mind listened to the mikos report on the kits health while the other part went through a list of options.

"Kagome."

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"What would you recommend? About Takashis litter?"

Kagome blinked, surprised that the taiyoukai would ask for her advice. Quickly she pulled herself together.

"I would suggest keeping a male, to take his fathers place in your household."

The inu-taiyoukai sensed she had more to say. "And?"

"A female, a daughter for your household since you have none of your own. A chatelaine and hostess when she is older. Perhaps even a bride if it is necessary to seal an alliance."

Sesshoumaru frowned and nodded slowly. He had not considered that.

Feeling emboldened Kagome continued. "I would recommend raising them separately so your enemies cannot get both of them in one shot. Perhaps when they are older they can be brought up in the same household."

Sesshoumaru absorbed her advice and began making plans of his own. "Very well. The eldest daughter and the second son. The other two will be brought up by Tomoes clan." Kagome bowed her head in acquiesce. "And I have something to ask of you Kagome." She tilted her head inquiringly. "I wish for you to raise the female kit in Ningenkai."

Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama… I am honoured by your trust but it is a grave responsibility! I can-."

"You do not have to worry about assassins from Makai. Only those that are already here or Summoned by ningens. The few Summons Contract Holders have any knowledge of Makai or youkai. I want the kit to grow up familiar and comfortable with ningens, enough to act as an agent if need be. Since Shippo left my service it has been difficult finding youkai who can interact easily with ningens in Ningenkai."

Kagome frowned. "I swear I will protect Tamako-chan and do the best I can to teach her but I cannot promise anything. I am not trained to be a teacher."

"I don't want a teacher to impress preconceived notions on unformed minds. I want the kit to learn human mannerisms and interactions through observation. You do not have to live in a human community but perhaps a fortified structure few miles away. Visit the local village on market days or during festival days."

Kagomes eyes widened. "Ohhhh. Total immersion."

"Once she is old enough she can have youkai instructors in Makai."

Kagome nodded agreeably. "That is a sound idea. But I'm not sure if you are aware of this Sesshoumaru-sama but there are several Hidden Villages all across this continent with shinobi who can draw out and manipulate their energies in elemental attacks or to reinforce their bodies or trick the mind. They call these techniques ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

"Most of the ordinary humans hire these shinobis for dangerous or difficult jobs, mainly delivery, protection, retrieval, or killing. The thing is these shinobis travel all across the continent to and from jobs. If one of them stumbles across Tamako-chan and myself I cannot guarantee I can drive them all off. My powers are more geared towards opponents of youkai heritage."

Sesshoumaru growled. He had not considered the possibility of human threat other than the run of the mill bandits. There had been no 'holy' persons born in centuries. Sesshoumaru truly believed the Kamis had abandoned Ningens for their quickness to resort to mutual annihilation wars. At least these shinobis sounded like individuals who used skill not massive machinery designed purely for war!

Kagome shrugged. "This place has been quiet but there have been instances. Mainly a Kusa team of three teenagers and one adult, presumably their teacher crossing the grasslands and forests. Luckily the children were noisy enough I managed to get behind the sutra barriers." She made a wry face. "After that I went into town and did some gossiping and found out of these shinobis. There are no houshi or mikos but shinobis will be the next greatest threat."

"I believe I could help there."

Kagome stiffened and spun before falling into a low crouch gathering her power around her clenched fists. Who was this intruder? Surely Sesshoumaru would have sensed his presence long before now! A quick peek at taiyoukai confirmed her suspicions. Sesshoumaru had known of the ningen all along.

..oo..

Minato screwed up his courage and decided to make his presence known.

"I believe I could help there."

He forced himself not to move under the cold blue eyes of the miko Kagome. The taiyoukai was calmer. He had known of his presence all along.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I am a jounin shinobi of Konoha. You mentioned you were looking for an out-of-the way hiding spot? Tea Country is pretty good. The only people who go there are tourists. There are several empty estates and vacation homes for rent. I am willing to enter into a contract provided we can both agree on the terms. If we don't I will leave and not tell anyone of what I've seen or heard. I am willing to swear and sign a contract to that effect right now."

Sesshoumaru Knew this ningen was telling the truth. Gold eyes gleamed. "The contracts can wait. Tell me more jounin, about your village."

..oo..

After two hours of conversation a bargain was hammered between the taiyoukai and the shinobi. Minato would rent one of the houses closet to a tourist town and then return to guide Kagome and Tamako to their new lodging. Thereafter he would make regular monthly visits to ensure they were fine. This would be an off-the-record mission with no reports filed in Konoha. In return Sesshoumaru would pay for all the expenses plus a generous stipend. And Minato would have the opportunity of asking questions and getting answers from the reluctant miko provided she felt like responding.

..oo..

Kagome glared at the spikey haired blonde. She hated the way he had hit all the points to get Sesshoumarus favour. The taiyoukai was not overly fond of humans but he recognized and respected competence and strength, qualities this Namikaze Minato was displaying in spades. Of course there was always the possibility he would betray them to his village but Sesshoumaru made the penalty for such an action very clear. Messy painful death for him and his allies, and oblivion for his entire village. Given how Namikaze did not flinch or recoil it led Kagome to believe he had no plans or thoughts to betray. For now that is.

Kagome tried to ignore the hot burning sensation in her stomach. Some part of her wanted to jump up and scream her refusal to cooperate, to hit the shinobi and make him hurt and bleed. The other part wanted to run away and hide knowing he was strong and much more capable of hurting her. A tiny almost non-existent part wanted to give in, to trust him and his vows to protect and never betray.

Namikaze looked nothing like anyone in her past with his not-too-short messy blonde hair, tanned skin and more masculine-chiselled features, polite respectful manners, but Kagome knew he could hurt her and it terrified her. Taking hard earned lessons of experience to heart she channelled that fear into aggression.

"Namikaze-san, just because I am agreeing to follow Sesshoumarus plan it doesn't mean I like you or what you choose to do for a living! So don't expect me to be very helpful or answer any of your questions!"

She pushed herself to her feet and stalked out of the room, slamming the sliding doors shut behind her.

Minato winced and looked at the taiyoukai who was more interested in his tea.

"She hates me."

Cool amber eyes lanced into the shinobi. "You must have had clients who disagreed with you. Work around Kagome. She is sensible enough she will not actively risk her safety or Tamakos."

Minato nodded slowly, his usually cheerful optimism coming to the fore. He had to struggle to gain the recognition of higher ranked shinobis since he had no clan history or family techniques. He needed to catch their interest in order to get their support for his future plans to be Hokage. He could never settle on just being good, he had to be the best and outshine the rest. Hard work, persistence, and patience helped him hone his skills and develop his personal jutsus. Minato was certain they would help him win over Hiragushi Kagome. It could be quite a few months before she softened enough to respond to his overtures but he was patient, he could wait.

...ooOoo...

Kagome smiled faintly as she sipped her herbal tea and remembered just how she had reached this point, soft enough to prepare for His visits in anticipation. He had refused to throw in the towel, to give up on her. His persistence and positive attitude reminded her of her teenage self, when she first passed through the Well. Even through the months of open war with Iwa he still maintained his upbeat air.

…ooO Begin Flashback …

"Hiragushi-san, I know it isn't much but the house is in a good spot. Easy to defend if you retreat to the cellar which has a tunnel exit into the forest. I can show you where it comes out after you get settled in."

..oo..

"I want you to practice these katas. If you do them regularly your body will react automatically without thinking. It will help if you are attacked and you don't want to use your powers."

..oo..

"Tamako-chan is growing very fast isn't she? She is just a couple of months old and already she looks ready to walk."

"Youkai infants grow very fast. They slow down after two-three years when they look about five or six. Childhood and puberty have different lengths depending on the species and clan."

..oo..

"I want you to call me Minato."

"Namikaze is your name."

"It is my clan name and a reminder that I am alone with no relatives."

"It is your name."

"Perhaps. But in my mind I am Minato before I am Namikaze."

"I will think about it."

..oo..

"Minato-san, tell me about kekkai genkais."

"What do you want to know Hiragushi-san?"

"Describe one to me. It doesn't have to be from your village."

"Okay. I heard of one from Iwa where the clan members have mouths in their hands. It chews clay and spits up explosive clay the shinobi can mold into different forms and animate using a special jutsu."

"What else?"

"There is a clan in Konoha that can absorb the chakra of other shinobis. And one who forms contracts with kikkaku insects. The Aburames allow the bugs to live inside them and feed on their chakra, in turn the insects help them defend against attackers and to drain opponents of their chakra."

There was a long silence.

"Your kekkai genkai abilities sound like something a hanyou would have."

"A hanyou?"

"An individual born of usually a youkai father and a human mother. Most youkai-onna are not very compassionate or protective regarding weak offspring and often have greater control over their own fertility."

"You mean…"

"I cannot say for certain without meeting a kekkai genkai bearer."

"One of my students is one. Uchiha Obito. His clan has the Sharingen kekkai genkai. It allows them to anticipate chakra flows and copy techniques by 'seeing' in slow motion."

"Ah. Speed camera and photographic memory. Most youkais have eyesight that is more reactive and sensitive than ningens. They have to since their opponents tend to be youkai with much greater speed and endurance. To survive their fights they have to be able to see quick enough to respond to potential attacks."

"Would you like to meet Obito-kun?"

"No. He might feel obligated to inform his clan. I would prefer if no one knows of our arrangement or Tamako."

..oo..

"Obito-kun is dead."

"Tell me of him. How he lived and how he died."

"You aren't going to tell me you are sorry? That he is dead?"

"Why should I? I have never met him. I regret your pain and sorrow but I cannot feel sorry because everything dies sooner or later. He was a shinobi like you. Your village fighting a war. Death is inevitable for at least a few on both sides."

"You are right. It's just that-."

"Don't. Regret. Mourn. Grieve. Then move on. Do not cling to the past."

"Then why do you cling to the past Hiragushi-san?"

"Because it is all I have left. I have nothing else to call my own."

"You have Tamako. And Sesshoumaru. And those other youkai you told me about."

"They are my friends but they are not Mine Minato-san. They have their own packs, lives, and concerns. I am but on the fringe of it."

"Don't you want more?"

"Of course I do. But I've given up on ever getting it."

..oo..

"It will be Tamako-chans birthday in two months. She will understand if you cannot make it with the war-."

"No. Keep this with you."

"What is it? It looks like one of your kunai. Isn't it unbalanced with three tips?"

"It is something I've been working on. A special jutsu called Hiraishin. It will allow me to transport from wherever I am to wherever there one of these is."

"Isn't that energy draining? I mean what if it was a hundred miles away?"

"I have a limit. I don't want to experiment with pushing it until the war is over but currently it is about five by five square miles."

"Then why are you giving this to me? You will be in Fire Country."

"True. But I've planted several of these along the way in various safe houses. I can use them as anchor points for a series of Hiraishin jumps. Hopefully one will be close enough to you for a direct jump. If not I can still sense it and do a triangulation to track your location. Or at least this tri-tipped kunais location."

..oo..

"Minato-san?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Kagome."

"As you wish, Kagome-san."

... End Flashback Ooo…

"Tadaima Kagome-chan!"

"Minato-jii-san!" Tamako squealed and pushed herself to her feet to toddle over to the open doorway and the blonde jounin.

Kagome smiled as she followed the kitsune kit and watched Minato toss the squealing child up in the air before catching her under her arms and swinging her around in circles. Tou-san used to do that to her when she was young.

"Welcome Minato-kun. I have dinner is waiting."

She watched as he quickly consumed nearly a full platter of onigiri, then three bowls of red bean soup. She always tried to make sure she had something for him to eat. High level jutsus such as Hiraishin severely drained the reserves of the user.

While he was polishing off a small plate of dangos Kagome put the reluctant kit to bed and waited until she was settled down and asleep before returning to the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised to see he had already finished most of the dishes.

"Thank you for doing the dishes."

"Thank you for the meal." He returned in kind.

Then Kagome noticed he looked faintly distracted, worried.

"What is wrong Minato-kun?"

"You know what I told you last time? That Sandaime-sama has nominated me as one of the candidates to be Yondaime Hokage?"

Kagome was confused. "Hai. What does that have to do with it? I thought it is what you wanted. You said it was your dream to be Hokage."

Minato reversed one of the dining room chairs and straddled it, resting his forearms and chin across the top of the backrest.

"I have been asked to do something. For the good of Konoha as all Hokages must."

"Do what?"

"They want me to marry a kunoichi from now defunct Uzi no Kuni."

Kagome frowned. "But why? I thought you were winning the war. You don't need any other allies."

"It isn't just that. Uzi had a lot of powerful shinobis, clans, jutsus and kekkai genkais. They would be a welcome addition to any Hidden Village. Right now they are being courted by several other not-too friendly villages. The Clan Elders are leaning towards Konoha but they want an indication that this will be a two-way lasting deal and that they won't be thrown out once they give up their secrets and jutsus to Konoha."

Kagome stilled. Her heart struggled. "Isn't there someone else? Someone more prestigious?"

"I might be an orphan with no clan but I am a Hokage candidate and my chances are looking pretty good according to Sandaime-sama. The Hiraishin has been increasing our position of leverage against Iwa and all the other villages know it. The Council is pissed but the shinobi clans support my desire to keep the actual details of technique a secret, to be a clan jutsu."

"Aren't there other more renowned shinobis?"

"There are the Sannin but they are much older than the lead Uzi clans heiress. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina."

"You seem to be set on this path. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm looking for some reassurance."

"That I cannot give you Minato-kun. Nothing in life is guaranteed. The only thing I can assure you of is my continued friendship and support."

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

...ooOoo...

Kagome sighed as she studied the pale strained face of the man who had become her best friend. In the months after he had married and become Hokage he had lost weight, gained deeper creases around his face and quite a few strands of white hair.

Why wasn't anyone looking after him in Konoha? Surely a medic with brains would have the sense to recognize the symptoms of mental stress and emotional pressure! Or were they so in awe of the Kiroi Senkoi that they forgot Namikaze Minato was a man before he was Hokage?

He blinked blearily. His pupils took a long time to focus on her.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan." Even his voice was a papery whisper.

"Ohayo Minato-kun." Her voice was troubled. "What has happened to you? What have you been doing to yourself?"

He did not have the energy to even sit up in the futon. Kagome had to sit on the edge and help him sit up next to her and offer her shoulder as a brace.

She could literally feel something in him give as the spikey blonde head fell on her shoulder. Unheeding she shifted so she knelt on the futon before him, and then guided his head to the crook of her neck.

"What happened Minato-kun? Tell me."

There was a long silence. At the end of it he lifted his head and looked at her through empty dull brown eyes.

"It isn't working. All we do is fight with each other. Kushina wants me to send shinobis to reclaim Uzi no Kuni but it is not acceptable. The cost is too high." His firm mouth trembled. "She is absolutely furious. She wants to separate after a son is born."

Kagome frowned. "Did you talk to her clan elders? They might be able to knock some sense into her."

Minato shrugged. "I mentioned it to them. They agree with my decision as well. Kushina is one of a minor faction of young hotheads. They can make things difficult but they will not get their way in the end."

"If they knew she felt like this then why was she chosen as the Alliance Bride?"

"She is the only surviving scion of the most prestigious Uzi shinobi clan. And she said she was willing. It's only after she became pregnant that she turned on the pressure. She threatened to have an abortion."

Kagomes heart froze. "Was there a chance she would have gone through with it?"

"Not really. She knows it is her duty to have a child, so her lineage is not lost. If she went through with it I would have every right to divorce her without any penalty. And her own people would have supported me since there was no medical reason for the procedure. She would have become Outcast."

The ball of ice melted a tad. "Good. But what about you? How are you holding up?"

"Badly." He admitted honestly. "The paperwork sucks, the political machinations is driving me nuts, the alliances and treaties are so convoluted I have to go through six versions to figure out just what is being said!"

"But what of your personal life?"

"I don't have a personal life. I sleep in the office because it is less of a strain than going home to a cold angry wife."

"Have you tried talking to someone? Perhaps your old sensei? Or even Sandaime?"

"Yes. They tell me it is just pregnancy hormones. That she'll calm down. But I really don't think things will work out." He sighed. "I honestly think she is going to demand a separation after the baby is born."

Kagome did not know what to say. Assuring him everything would be all right would be a lie so she did the only thing she could. She drew him close and wrapped her arms around him.

"If she chooses her path it is her choice. You will survive as will your child. Just make sure she doesn't have the chance to run off with the baby. Make it very clear to her own clan elders that you don't trust her mental state. Tell them the hormones are probably giving her wilder mood swings."

Minato let out a shuddering breath. "I know I will survive. But I don't want to just survive! I want a family of my own! I want a wife who at least cares for me, and many children."

"The wife part you have to figure out for yourself. If you want children then adopt. I am certain Konoha has many orphans who need a stable adult figure and welcoming home. You'll probably need to hire a dependable woman as a nanny since the Bitch won't be around to help."

Minato made a choked sound, one halfway between a cough and a laugh.

"I'll take your advice into consideration Kagome-chan." He pulled away and looked at her through more lively eyes. "Would you like a job as my advisor? Someone to keep me on an even keel?"

Kagome snorted. "Not if it means moving to Konoha. If you want my advice just keep on visiting me."

He smiled more faintly. "Konoha is a nice place."

"All places are nice until things go wrong. Then they'll turn on the newcomer or those most vulnerable."

Minato shook his head. It was an old argument between them. Looked like she still needed more time.

But she did give very useful practical advice. He could start interviewing for a nanny or two when he got back. And perhaps adopt older children, ones who childless married couples tended to pass over. He knew what it was like, to be considered too plain, too skinny, too old, too quiet... He knew what it was like to be an orphan.

But first he had to get Kagome to at least visit Konoha.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	3. Unknown Powers

Summary: When the Kyuubi attacks Konoha the Yondaime Hokage has other resources. And he chooses to access them.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter one

* * *

**...ooO Unknown Powers Ooo...**

* * *

"Yondaime-sama, the reports have been confirmed." Minato stared at the lead ANBU scout. He was bleeding and suffering from chakra drain exhaustion. "A massive creature is making its way towards Konoha. It will be outside the walls within the next hour. Nothing seems to deter it. All of our attacks are useless. We can only slow it by destroying the environment to create temporary barriers." He stressed the second last word.

The Yondaime frowned and tapped the polished wood of his desk. "What does it look like Tori-san?"

"A massive fox with nine tails. I had only believed the stories of the bijuus were just that, stories, but it looks like they are real."

"There is only one option Yondaime-sama. The bijuu must be sealed. The only thing that can contain a creature of such power is a newborn child."

Namikaze Minato stiffened at the challenge thrown by the old war-hawk of the Council. Everyone knew of jinchuurikis, human sacrifices hated and feared for what they contained. And this fool was demanding a child be cursed to bear such a-.

The Yondaime froze as his mind shifted through intel reports. Orochimarus forbidden experiments on humans, his desire for immortality, the rumours he was able to 'change' bodies like one would clothes. And he remembered Kagomes stories.

…ooO Begin Flashback …

"Youkai can take over human bodies. It is a form of possession. I know one human who invited youkai to take over his body. It granted him a form of immortality because he could take on the characteristics of of his youkai parts such as regeneration."

..oo..

"Some human beings are so malignant, so evil, they resist passing to their final judgment. They can literally possess a weaker soul and take over the body. Of course the body literally burns out from the alien energies."

..oo..

"I know a soul that was resurrected by hate and black magic. She was a miko in life but once resurrected she was a golem of clay, dirt, bones, and filled with hate and malice. She consumed the souls of young women to get the energies so she could maintain her shell, to exist."

..oo..

"Youkai do not interfere in ningen life unless they see ningens upsetting the balance. They are more in touch with the natural world. When humans began over running this planet they simply moved to a different realm. They do not care for ningens with few exceptions. Your Summons only answer because you give up your personal energy, you sacrifice."

..oo..

"Youkai see death as the necessary end to close life. Those attempting to cheat death, to steal power without making the proper bargains and sacrifices are not tolerated."

... End Flashback Ooo…

What if Orochimaru had done something similar?

Was this bijuu attacking Konoha because some idiot in the village tried to steal something belonging to a youkai?

Hard brown eyes lanced the Council. Several of them were shifting. Uneasy and afraid. They should be given what history recorded of jinchurikis!

The Yondaime made a slashing gesture. "No. I will not sacrifice a newborn when there are alternatives."

Danzo scowled. "What alternatives? The Kyuubi no Yoko is practically outside Konohas walls! It is a force of destruction and death! Nothing can stop it!"

Minato smiled, a surprisingly light-hearted grin. "You overestimate your intelligence and knowledge." Then his expression hardened. "You will wait. The bijuu will be here within the hour. I will be back in twenty minutes with some help."

Sarutobi perked up. "Help? You have some allies that can stand against a bijuu Minato-san?"

"Where are these allies?" A weaker-willed Council member shrilled. "Konoha has no allies that can stand against a bijuu!"

Minato grinned. "Konoha doesn't. I do." He became more serious. "She is the only one that even has a chance." His eyes were hard. "I will not sacrifice a child unless there is no other choice."

'She?' That was enough to confuse everyone. Sarutobi voiced everyones desire for more information.

"She Minato-san? One kunoichi?"

The Yondaime snorted. "A kunoichi? Give me a break Sarutobi-sama! That creature out there is a force of nature. I'm going to ask another force to intervene and counter the Kyuubi."

With that he refused to speak. He quickly picked up his sealing scrolls and pushed past the demanding voices until he was outside the Hokage Tower.

The trade-mark tri-tipped kunai appeared before his fingers. His expression was confident.

"I will be back Sarutobi-sama. In case she doesn't agree have everything ready for a sealing." His expression became solemn. "I'm not sure if there are any children of suitable age. You may wish to look into it." He inhaled sharply. "I know Kushina is close to term..."

Sarutobi felt his blood chill. "Don't talk like that Minato-kun. First talk to your friend. If she truly is she will help us."

Minato shook his head. "She will not help Us. Or Konoha. She will help Me."

And with that he vanished in a yellow flash.

...ooOoo...

Hiragushi Kagome froze when she felt the sutras forming the barrier seals waver. Then she relaxed recognizing the energy.

Tamako perked up sensing her foster-mothers change of mood.

"Kaa-san? Is it Jii-san?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hai. Minato-kun is here. It is a bit of a surprise. He is early."

Tamako tugged on her foster mothers kimono skirts. "Can I show him my new kimono?"

Kagome smiled indulgently. "Later Tamako-chan. If he has to leave early you can wear it to dinner."

Tamako cheered up. "Haaiii!"

"Tadaima Kagome-chan!" A tired but cheerful voice called out as the tall form of the Yondaime Hokage entered the old-fashioned bamboo floored entry room. "I'm sorry, but it is not a visit. Did you feel anything recently?"

Kagome frowned. "Hai. There was a massive surge of power. A major Summons of sorts."

Minato snorted. "Summons! Figures! Some idiot has Summoned a Kyuubi no Yoko and it is on a direct path to Konoha."

Kagome stilled. "Are you certain?"

"My scouts describe it as a five storey tall fox with nine tails. But everything you told me... It won't attack without a good reason."

Kagome stiffened and strode to a chest set against a wall. There was one in every room in the dwelling.

"Turn away Minato-kun. I have to change. But don't stop talking. Tell me everything, any facts or hypothesis you have. Tamako, get my staff."

The Yondaime obeyed and continued his report.

"Someone must have done something. Someone in Konoha. Or perhaps it was lied to. But Kagome, I swear on all that is holy the Kyuubi can have the fools responsible with my blessings! But it is completely enraged! It won't stop, won't stop and listen to reason! All our ninjutsus, kinjutsu or not are mere pinpricks. It doesn't care to listen to us lesser beings!"

All through out this Kagome was stripping off her kimonos and donning her sturdy green hakamas and white haori. Sturdy leather boots replaced the traditional getas.

"I'm done. Braid my hair Minato-kun."

Swiftly she knelt before the chest and emptied the unit, filling the quiver with wood tipped arrows, stringing her traditional bow, ensuring the sachets of herbs were fresh and the containers of minerals secure in each pocket sewn in the special canvas satchel.

As she went over her supplies and tools the Yondaime wove two braids away from each temple towards the back forming a single braid at the back that partially restrained the wavy black tresses that still flowed free.

Kagome let out a shuddering breath as she levered herself to her feet and swung the satchel across one shoulder, the bow on the other. She held out the quiver to the trembling kitsune-kit.

"Hold this for me Tamako-chan. Remember, you are My kit. I will protect you from any ningen."

Her eyes were steely as she took the brass ringed staff held out by her now reassured foster kit. She caught the Yondaimes eyes and spoke harshly.

"Tamako comes with me. I will not risk leaving her alone. If any of yours dares to attack her or me by any means I will Kill."

The Yondaime nodded solemnly. "You have my Vow. I will carry out the execution of any Konohan that dares to force or harm you or Tamako."

Kagome nodded satisfied after some seconds. "How do you want to do this?"

"Just hold on to me. Both of you."

Tamako did not resist as the Yondaime quickly scooped her up in one arm then wrapped the other around Kagomes waist drawing her close.

The trio vanished in a yellow flash.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	4. The Clash

Summary: Konoha witnesses the power of a true miko and has a few unpleasant home truths literally rubbed into her face.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter one

* * *

**...ooO The Clash Ooo...**

* * *

Sarutobi Umeshi sighed as he ignored the argument building. All the outbursts so far had been minor but Danzou was fanning the flames. The civilians on the Council were easily manipulated since they had no real concept of what they were facing... a bijuu of legends.

"Sandaime-sama! The Yondaime is back! There is a lady and a child with him!" A Chuunin messenger yelled.

Sarutobi impolitely Shunshuned out to the courtyard where the Yondaime was surrounded by the ANBU and shinobi still capable of fighting. The rest were designated towards moving the civilians and younger genins into the shelters.

The woman was young and quite attractive with her black hair and gray blue eyes dressed in green hakamas, a white top and sensible covered boots. She wore a satchel slung across her torso, and was currently handing out her arrows to the more agile shinobi. This left her with only three arrows for her traditional bow though she carried a staff topped by a brass ornament of jangling rings.

The child was no more than four years with bright red hair and leaf green eyes with curiously slit-shaped pupils in a childs green yukata with embroidered with burnished autumn leaves. She clung to the older womans hakamas and refused to let go even when one of the jounin kunoichi tried to coax her away.

"Tamako stays with me." It was the first words Sarutobi heard from this unknown ally of Minatos.

"She will be hurt!" The kunoichi protested.

The woman glared. "She will be far safer with me than with any of you." She turned towards the Yondaime, her expression marginally softer. "The arrows need to be deployed, buried head first into the ground in a line no more than fifty yards apart at least two hundred yards in front of the walls. Order your people to stay behind it."

Minatos expression was curious. "You are going to raise a barrier using the arrows as anchors." It was a statement. He had seen her do this before on a lesser scale. "Can't you use other mediums?"

"It will take hours to prepare the sutras."

"What about kunai?" The Fuuin Master persisted and held out a standard kunai.

The woman snorted and accepted the weapon. Her hand glowed pink, then the metal before it crumbled into fragments. "Metal is useless. The container must be at least once living. Wood, paper, bone. Even the ink I use have to be specially prepared." She turned away her eyes distant. "Hurry! I can feel the youki! Every Konohan is to be behind it!"

The Yondaime snapped. "Do it! Form a line of arrows. Stretch it out as much as possible. If you have arrows snap the metal heads and alternate them with Kagomes arrows."

The shinobi jumped to follow the instructions.

With some qualms everyone moved behind the line leaving only their leader with a stranger he had put his faith in, a fragile looking woman with unknown powers.

Soon everyone could see the massive form rising above the trees, trampling through the forest in a straight line.

The woman, Kagome, turned away from the bijuu, to face the walls, and focused. Soon everyone could see a pink haze build around her, more dense around her hands. Then the energy condensed in a crackle of pink lightening that danced around the staff and down into the earth.

Then the arrows responded, crackling with the same pink energy that danced around, leaping out and seeking another anchor, another shaft some distance away. The chain reaction continued until there was a chain of pink lightening connecting the arrow shafts.

The woman drew a symbol in the air with the tip of the staff, a symbol of some alien ancient language that glowed pink. Then she spoke one phrase.

"Barrier Wall."

The lightening danced and leapt into the air before falling to an anchor three shafts away. The process repeated until there was a lattice wall of lightening between the shinobi and their Hokage, between the shinobi and the Bijuu.

She turned away and spoke. Her words were clear.

"I do not guarantee their safety. But if they cross the Barrier I can guarantee their death, by my hands or the Kyuubi. Remember the terms of our agreement Minato-kun."

What was even more shocking was the Yondaimes response. "Of course."

"Good." And then she faced the Bijuu that was now looming close.

The pink aura built around her until it was laced with blue and white. Then it exploded in a column of light that expanded away until it struck the Kyuubi.

To the shinobis shock the Kyuubi screamed in agony and recoiled hastily away, raw burnt looking patches of flesh in very visible spots. This woman had somehow done what all Konohas katon jutsus and kinjutsus had failed to do. She had Hurt the Kyuubi.

Then she spoke, her words projecting.

"This ningen, Namikaze Minato, is under My Protection. He stands between you and your target and so I must stop you. Argue your case before this Miko and if you have cause Namikaze Minato has agreed to harvest the blood price you demand from the guilty party hiding behind these walls or in this Realm as payment."

The Kyuubi snarled and erupted into a massive ball of blue-green flames and energy that shrank and condensed into a humanoid form. Then the energy retreated into the humanoid form within, a tall male with scarlet hair and bloody eyes. Sharp fangs, jagged green markings, narrow tipped ears clearly indicated his unhuman heritage. The flames coalesced into a green haori and dark brown hakamas and black boots. Claws glinted through the blue flames forming around the clenching and unclenching empty hands.

"Miko." The word was a curse, greeting, demand, question, all in one.

"I am Hiragushi Kagome." The woman spoke coolly.

Red retreated allowing green to flicker through. "Sesshoumarus Bitch."

Kagome stiffened. "Your senses and skills are deplorable. I thought kitsunes were experts at seduction and capable of determining ones sexual experience."

The now-human Kyuubi stiffened at this jab. "You are a virgin. But you are His Bitch, the only Alpha female he acknowledges as Pack." He snorted. "The only ningen strong enough to be part of His Pack."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lets not talk about Sesshoumaru. Lets start with your name, lineage and rank."

The Kyuubi stiffened but grudgingly answered. "Aoshi. Son of Kenshin and Mitzumaki. Burning Leaf. Sixth dan."

Kagomes eyes widened. "Mitzumaki-san? Kin to Tomoe, mated to Takashi?"

Aoshi nodded stiffly eyes wandering to the small girl clinging to Kagomes hakamas. "Is that...?"

Kagome pushed the girl child forward, eyes flashing a warning. "This is Tamako, third of Tomoes litter, Sesshoumarus ward. She is Mine!"

Aoshi nodded mutely, stomping on the instinctive urge to fight or flee from this tiny threat to his existence. How on earth did his kin tolerate being so close to such a powerful purifying aura? The kit was completely at ease, the pink aura seemed to blanket and wrap around the small form protectively.

The Yondaime was very surprised. He had never expected the Kyuubi to be Tamakos relative! Then the kit herself spoke.

"Why are you mad at Minato-jii-sans village?"

Red began to bleed into green once more. "They stole the contract from Inaris shrine!"

Kagome frowned and looked at the Yondaime who was very confused and said so.

"Aoshi-san, I don't know what contract you speak of. I don't know who is responsible for this theft."

Aoshi snarled and struggled to control himself. "The Original Contract! The one signed between the Burning Leaf Clan and Senju Hashirama, the one who founded this village!"

Brown eyes widened. "You mean the Shodaime?"

"YESS! Where do you fools think Hashirama got his mastery over plants and nature? From Me! The avatar of the Burning Leaf Clan! And now some power hungry idiot has the gall to imagine he can force the Blessing!" His aura burst into flames. "I'll raze this village to the ground first than allow some weak ningen to steal My Power!" Red eyes focused on something behind Konohas Walls. "There is one who has a shadowed imitation of My Gift and I want it and the Contract Back!" He hissed.

Kagome stepped back and glared at the Barrier. She made a gesture and it fell. The shinobis recoiled as they fell the full effects of Aoshis aura. And then she spoke in icy cold tones.

"Youkai Gifts always have a price that must be paid. Take your Stolen Gift from the poor fool. But do not Kill."

Aoshi smiled savagely and made a brief gesture.

Somewhere behind the walls a young boy screamed in agony; a long painful drawn out sound that ended abruptly.

The taiyoukai kitsune frowned and looked at the Yondaime.

"The boy will live. The Gift was grafted into his cells. You may wish to locate him to find out who is responsible."

Kagome hissed through clenched teeth. "Cloning or gene splicing?"

Aoshi shrugged. "I know not, just that my power resides in one who is Not one of Mine. A complete unknown."

"I've seen this time and time again, some weak pathetic ningen stealing youkai talismans and cheating upon bargains to find short cuts to power." She glared at the Yondaime. "Find the Contract. Deliver the heads of all involved in this theft to Aoshi." She turned to the kitsune. "Give Minato-kun time. You will have your payment in blood and flesh."

Aoshi nodded stiffly and glared at the Yondaime who met his eyes. Grudging respect found common ground. "You have one lunar cycle." He turned to the miko. "I will inform Sesshoumaru-sama of events."

Kagome sighed and nodded as she pushed the small child forward. "Please take Tamako-chan with you. The next few weeks... will be busy. I will not have time to keep an eye on her."

Aoshi nodded and lifted the girl up and within the circle of his arms. Then he vanished in a pillar of blue-green flames.

Kagomes face hardened as she turned to the Yondaime. "Gather your forces Minato-kun. You have a village to scour."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	5. Clean Up 1

Summary: Minato draws a line and Kagome reveals the source of kekkai genkais

* * *

**...ooO Clean Up 1 Ooo...**

* * *

Sarutobi frowned. "What do you think you are doing Yondaime-sama?" The former Hokage stressed the title.

Namikaze Minato snarled. "Trying to save our necks Sarutobi! Kitsunes never attack without cause! You heard him yourself! Someone stole the original contract the Shodaime made with him!"

"We only have the word of a monster!" A faceless ANBU spoke.

Kagomes eyes narrowed dangerously turning almost steel gray. "A taiyoukai knows better than to lie to me. I am the Shikon Miko and Sesshoumarus Bitch. Death is no escape when Sesshoumaru wants information. He will be most interested in ningens twisting the terms of his vassals Gift." She turned to the Yondaime. "There is a boy that once held a kitsunes Gift in Konoha. He will most definitely need medical attention. Locate him and his guardians."

The Yondaime nodded thoughtfully. Then he spoke. "ANBU squad leaders, follow me. The rest of you wait here."

He grabbed Kagomes arm and made his way ahead of the ANBU who were quick to follow their Hokage.

Minato hurried ahead speaking in low tones to Kagome. "I need some way to detect lies quickly and painlessly. Something that can be used without your presence."

Kagome nodded. "Truth stones. Think of phrases that will screen out traitors and make them recite the terms. The stones will turn red if they lie. Give me a few minutes."

She knelt on the grass and opened her satchel pulling out a roll of canvas. She carefully unrolled it to reveal pockets sewn into it holding the satchets of powders (crushed herbs, minerals) and vials of liquids (oils, saps, body fluids). A wooden mixing bowl which she used to prepare a specific potion. A leather pouch filled with small white quartz crystals that she dumped into the bowl. A quick prayer/chant to ignite the energies. A gold glow filled the bowl and the ordinary quartz were now not so ordinary; they glowed with an internal white fire that sparkled through the facets.

She watched as Minato ordered the ANBU into three lines. She stood quietly beside him holding the bowl glowing softly from the enchanted stones.

The ANBU watched warily as their Hokage dipped his hand into the bowl and pulled out three stones emitting a white light.

"From where I stand there is a massive conspiracy at hand, treason that would have destroyed Konoha today if I did not know Kagome. I don't have time for a regular shakedown so I'm going to do the screening myself. These are truth stones. Each of you will hold one, three at a time, and repeat my words to determine if you knew of this conspiracy. If you lie the stone will glow red. If the others do not restrain one whose stone turns red I will assume you are a traitor as well." The ANBU bristled. Minato softened the blow. "Think of this as a debriefing to ensure you haven't been compromised."

That was something they were all familiar with. Three stepped forward to take the stones being held out by the Yondaime.

Minato smiled and nodded. "Just repeat these words. I had no knowledge or suspicions of a plan to steal a contract from Inaris shrine. I had no knowledge or suspicions of a plan to enhance a human with an unknown power. I had no knowledge or suspicions of any events that would have potentially resulted in a being of unknown and or great power attacking Konoha in retaliation."

The ANBU obediently recited the word. The stones glowed white. The process was repeated in groups of three until only five ANBU remained.

And then the stone of one glowed red.

"Keep him Alive!" The Yondaime snapped sharply.

The Usagi-masked ANBU reacted but his former colleagues were faster. He was disarmed, restrained then paralyzed by judicious shiastu strikes.

Now the tension ran high. One of their own had betrayed Konoha. Quickly the process was repeated on the remaining two ANBU who passed.

The Yondaimes expression was hard. "Take the truth stones from Kagome and repeat the procedure on our people in three groups. One group focus on scanning the ANBU, then high level jounin, then chuunin and down. The second work on structures of importance such as the hospitals, plants, warehouses from the top down. The last focus on the high level civilians and Council. Do Sarutobi-sama first though I am certain he will pass. Incapacitate anyone who fails or who refuse. Once a group has been cleared put them to work locating others who have yet to be cleared or detaining any unruly civilians. Eventually I want the civilians questioned as well but they can wait."

"The civilians and Council will not like this." The Karasu-masked kunoichi warned.

The Yondaime snarled. "I don't give a fuck what they like! Someone called this disaster upon Konoha! If they don't comply I'll put them outside the walls in one month when Aoshi-san returns! I will not let them be the reason why Konoha is destroyed!"

At this point Kagome spoke. "Aoshi is merely delayed. In one moon cycle he will return. If he is not satisfied that the wrong doers are at his feet or in Shinikamis Realm he will destroy Konoha. And I will Not stop him." Her eyes were cold. "Most of the people in this village are probably ignorant of the sins committed but I Do Not Care! This Community has no right to exist if it cannot control its populace or locate and punish those who break the Laws of Man and the Gods." The heel of the brass capped staff struck the packed dirt rings chiming softly. "I am the Shikon Miko and bound to defend the Worthy. If your village refuses to comply I do not find Konoha Worthy. Only Minato-kun."

A cold chill ran down the spines of the ANBU at the harsh unrelenting words from the not-kunoichi who forced the Kyuubi to a stand-still, who had his grudging respect and the support of a third party called Killing Perfection.

Minato was satisfied by the silence. It was beginning to sink into their heads. "I am the Hokage but if the Council and Konoha refuses to let me do the job of defending Konoha by finding and punishing the traitors I will resign and leave! I will not die for someone who called this disaster down on us!" Brown eyes lanced the masked faces. "When I find the arrogant Council bastards and power-hungry brats responsible for this mess I will kill them! I don't care if it will make Konoha strong. If they wish to get a youkais Gifts they will do it the old way, through personal sacrifice and bargains."

Kagome laughed throatily. "I'm certain the inbred kekkai genkai clans are well aware of the prices that must be paid. The Uchihas certainly do since Madara pledged his descendants to Miyagami."

The Yondaime stiffened. "What?"

Gray-blue eyes batted innocently. She pointed at a Mibu-masked ANBU and moved to stand before him. Then she reached up to remove his mask. He moved to stop her but stilled under the Yondaimes glare. The porcelain and wood creation hid the pale complexion and dark eyes framed with black hair. A typical Uchihas coloring.

A slender finger brushed the skin under the dark eyes. The Uchiha flinched and activated his Sharingan.

The miko laughed. "Your illusions cannot trap me. They are enhanced by the youki in your blood and vulnerable to my purification. But the balance is... Off." Her voice trailed and her eyes became unfocused. "Your Clan has forgotten. You no longer sacrifice to Miyagami. You do not celebrate the bargain or renew the pledge. He has abandoned you. Your blood lust runs rampant with few rare exceptions who remember and practice the Old Ways." Her voice was chilled. "Remember. Those who forget will repeat the same sins. Madaras grandchildren forgot in their hubris and he was forced to kill them. If your entire Clan has forgotten there will be a true Heir born, one who practices the Old Ways, one who will renew the pledge with blood by cutting down the Oath-Breakers to atone to Miyagami."

Uchiha Kishan flinched. "Miyagami is just a fairy tale."

The miko stared with clear disbelief. "I spoke to the fairy tale a few months back." She held out her hand palm up at the waist and lifted it. A column of sparkles swirled and coalesced into an image of a tall slim male with snow white skin and knee long black hair. His features were delicate yet refined with a strong hooked nose and penetrating eyes accented by feathered brows and pointed ears. He wore close fitting black leather pants and boots and a black silk Chinese style tunic accented with silver feathers. "He is a tengu. His other form is of a koppa-karasu. Delicate but savage, a stealthy thief, an unrelenting enemy and ally once moved.

"Madaras mother was a Branch House Hyuuga who was killed when she tried to flee. They left him bleeding to death when Miyagami found him and made the Bargain. Madara lived and was Changed, forever marked as his descendants would be; to bear the features of his Gifter."

Everyone stared at the Uchiha who was bewildered and terrified by the complete certainty in the mikos voice.

Her eyes skimmed over each masked visage. "Each of you has been Touched. The original Chakra users were jump started by youkais who have always had better access and control of their personal energies. But kekkai genkais... They always come with a price. I do not know of all the clans in Konoha but if I stay here long enough I will narrow the domain and subclature of the youkai Gifter. Then it is childs play to determine the name. Only the tais can bestow a Gift and Sesshoumaru knows all the tais of Makai.

"Minato-kuns ancestors bargained with Kagura, the kaze-youkai. The price was to create beauty that pleases. Kagura-chan loves beautiful things. She wears the most beautiful kimonos, sponsors the most talented artists and musicians in Makai, her courts and properties are showcases of taste and skill. Invitations for any event she hosts is always highly sought after. Minato-kun has always done calligraphy, sketches and paintings. Recently he expanded into stone sculpture."

The Yondaime grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Rasengen was originally designed to be a stone polisher; but then the war with Iwa heated so it became a battle jutsu. I've met Kagura-dono. She is flighty, more like a society matron than a kunoichi." Everyone blinked at this bit of trivia about their Hokage. "But none of you should be too concerned about my hobbies so get to it!" He snapped sharply. "Divide into groups and split the stones. I want a good portion of the shinobis cleared or secured!"

Quickly the ANBU obeyed, splitting the stones in the bowl among themselves and then moving to carry out the orders of their Hokage.

Minato watched them move efficiently, clearing their fellows, higher ranked jounin outside the wall, integrating those cleared into groups and knocking out those that failed. And many did fail the Test.

The shinobis were bewildered by the process and swiftness with which guilty were weeded out but followed the lead of the ANBU and moved to sweep Konoha itself. Quite a few of the Clan Scions did not pass.

Kagome watched as many were knocked out by paralyzing drugs and Jyuuken strikes from the Hyuuga ANBUs.

Minato sighed as he watched many men and women he trusted fall.

"Do not be too concerned Minato-kun. The wording of the phrases are suitably vague. They may be guilty of other sins, crimes that do not involve the Contract and Aoshis Gift."

The Yondaime glanced at the petite form that barely came to his shoulder with troubled eyes. "They are guilty of Something; crimes I never would have suspected if I didn't authorize the widespread use of your Truth Stones."

Kagome tapped her staff smartly against the packed dirt. "Perhaps Minato-kun, they do say ignorance is bliss." Then she challenged him. "Would you prefer to remain ignorant? A lamb to the upcoming slaughter?"

Minato stared down at the old, knowing eyes set in the young luminous face. "No. That is the cowards way."

"And you are no coward Minato-kun." She spoke serenely. "Come. Your people need leadership. They are confused and afraid."

The Yondaime looked at the milling mob and could literally sense the emotional storm brewing. "Give me a break. They want someone to scream at. Someone to blame and accuse."

"And you will give them that. You will find those involved and throw them to be judged by their peers before casting them to Aoshi."

A broad smile spread across his face and he laughed. "Oh yes." He grabbed her arm and walked quickly, forcing her to jog to keep up.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	6. Clean Up 2

Summary: Kagome accepts responsibility for a new human charge.

* * *

**...ooO Clean Up 2 Ooo...**

* * *

Sarutobi Umeshi felt every one of his years as he and the few Council Members cleared and reasonably stable and in-control listened to report after report of traitors from all walks of life in Konoha.

At first he had believed Minato to be deranged, or seduced and under the genjutsu thrall of an enemy kunoichi. And then the reports and evidence began pouring in. Evidence that convicted old friends and allies of a wide variety of crimes and moral sins committed in their quest to raise Konoha to Greater Heights of Power.

When the Conspirators realized everything was unraveling fighting broke out in the streets. It had been a nightmare distinguishing friend from foe until the miko began marking those cleared with a seal that reacted in the presence of sibling seals. There was no way for genjutsu specialists to fake the seal without knowing how it reacted. On most loyal shinobis it was a peacock blue glowing teardrop high on one cheekbone.

The Yondaime had been forced to participate in the fighting himself and had also suffered personal loss; his wife Uzumaki Kushina had died fighting off traitors out to protect her newborn child, the Yondaimes son and heir. Something had broken and hardened in Minato when he found out.

…ooO Begin Flashback …

Sarutobi watched helpless as his successor confronted loss on a very personal level.

Namikaze Minato stared at the body covered by a bloodstained sheet. He could hear a newborn wailing. Frozen brown eyes caught the gaze of Shiyomi Emi, the Head Medic.

"What happened?"

"Wakano Yumi was assigned to look after your wife Yondaime-sama. She was a Chuunin level medic-nin and cleared by the ANBU. We didn't expect anyone to penetrate this far past the guards. Unfortunately her brother was part of the traitors and a common face since he often picked up his sister for lunch. No one thought it was odd when he asked for her.

"When he attacked Yumi hesitated and he killed her before going after Uzumaki-sama. The noise brought the guards but not soon enough to save your wife. We believe he was trying to kidnap your son to use as leverage."

For several minutes no one spoke. The only noise was the cry of an unhappy hungry baby.

Emi forced herself to speak. "Yondaime-sama, it is clear a thorough purge must be conducted to weed out all traitors. I cannot allow your son to remain in this hospital. There are too many people moving in and out."

To her surprise the Yondaime responded. "You are right Shiyomi-san."

Emboldened. "I can assign a medic who has been cleared as a nursemaid. The pharmacy and any convenience store will have the necessary supplies for a newborn."

The Yondaime shook his head. "The supplies would be appreciated, the medic is not necessary." Then he raised his voice. "Kagome-chan?"

"Hai, Minato-kun?" A quiet confident female spoke from the back of the room.

Emi turned to see the miko so talked about step through the much taller shinobi and kunochis. Her green hakamas were dusty, the white top streaked with grime and blood. Her hair was loose in the manner of civilians partially restrained by braids at the hairline and temples.

"Will you look after my son? The way you looked after Tamako?"

The miko hesitated. "Are you sure Minato-kun?"

The Yondaime turned, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Kushina is dead. If you don't Naruto will never know a mothers touch. Not until months after this mess is settled. There is no one else I trust."

The ANBU stiffened. Did the Yondaime not trust them?

Sensing their ire the Yondaime chuckled. "Trust me, you do not want this mission. It would be impossible for any male to complete. What I am asking is too intimate to be requested from just any kunoichi."

Kagome hummed and stepped towards the wicker basket set in one corner of the room. She picked up the child dressed in a bib-like garment and diapers, gently supporting the neck and bottom in cupped hands crooning softly. Wet sky blue eyes blinked moistly. The toothless mouth trembled as Namikaze Naruto prepared to break into another fit of wailing.

With practiced ease she tucked him into the crook of one arm and strode around the destroyed recovery room. With one hand she examined the contents of the cabinets pulling out certain items. She glanced over her shoulder at the Yondaime who responded to the silent demand. He moved next to her and followed her directions.

"Sterilize the metal cup with the cold fire technique Shippo taught you. Pour half a bag of saline water into the cup and mix fifty grams of glucose with a suiton jutsu." While she spoke the miko found a wax sealed container of sterilized towelettes. She folded one into a triangle and pinched the fabric so one corner formed a dense wad of material. This she dipped into the prepared liquid in the metal cup. Once the material absorbed enough fluid she pressed it into the babys mouth. Naruto gummed on the material warily then more enthusiastically to get at more of the sweet liquid. When the towelette was wrung dry it was re-dipped in the cup.

Satisfied the baby was occupied Kagome caught the eye of the bemused Head medic-nin. "Shiyomi-san, a nursing bottle would be appreciated."

"Of course." An apprentice was sent to locate such an item and infant formula. Kagome ignored the powdered formula but tilted her chin at the cup. "Minato-kun, please sterilize the bottle the same way and fill it with the glucose water."

The Yondaime obeyed the miko and held the bottle out. To his surprise his free arm was re-positioned then filled with his son. Small hands guided him into the correct posture, the most comfortable way of bottle feeding.

"Hold onto Naruto-chan. I have to check on the pharmacy and refill my supplies. Take Naruto-chan to the Tower. I will join you once I have what I need to look after him."

Then she caught the wrist of Shiyomi Emi, pulling the older woman along, to the pharmacy.

To everyones surprise the Yondaime obeyed the miko and left after giving one last order.

"Have Kushinas body cremated and the ashes brought to me. The ceremonies will have to wait until later."

...ooOoo...

"Yondaime-sama, you cannot be serious! You're entrusting your son and heir to a civilian! She cannot protect herself, let alone a baby, against an assassin." Homura shrieked. "You should assign an ANBU guard-."

"Quiet."

Everyone froze at the killing intent that filled the Hokage Office. The only one unaffected was the baby sucking at the rubber teat of a nursing bottle. Somehow the Yondaime had buffered his child from the paralysing technique.

Frozen brown eyes stabbed into the Elder.

"Mitokado Homura, you were Advisor to the Sandaime Hokage. You are No Advisor to Me. I do not trust you since your old team mate and partner Utatane Koharu was found guilty of Conspiracy and Treason. You will be quiet or you will Leave."

Homura gawped but did not say anything, could not say anything.

There was silence while the small group waited for reports, for the miko. ANBU came to report on their successes and discoveries, to receive instructions on the next steps. By now Naruto had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully in the wicker basket set in a corner behind his fathers desk.

After three hours he began to stir restlessly.

Sarutobi was about to suggest sending out a Chuunin to get a bottle and supplies when the door opened. The miko entered carrying a large shoulder bag decorated with teddy bears and moons and stars. Her top was loose and stained. Behind her was a very young jounin with silver straw-like hair and an older brown haired, gray-eyed kunoichi wearing a chuunin flak-jacket.

Minato perked up. "Kakashi! Rin! How-?"

"We heard about Uzumaki-san Yondaime-sama." Rin spoke respectfully. "We went to the hospital and ran into Shiyomi-san and Hiragushi-san. She was busy so I used my authority as a medic to get the items Hiragushi-san needed for her potion." Her expression was intrigued.

The young father looked at the miko who smiled and nodded. "I'd like a blanket and a chair."

Namikaze Minato darted around his desk and quickly guided Kagome to his own chair. Quickly he dug through a drawer and produced a blanket he used when he power-napped after long hours.

The miko turned the swivel chair away from interested eyes and loosened her haori. The material slid down baring one pale shoulder to interested male eyes. Sensing the leers Minato slipped a bit of killing intent out and spoke.

"She is wearing a camisole."

He lifted the now awake and squirming infant from the wicker basket and handed him to the woman before stepping away. She cradled the child and tossed the blanket over Naruto and herself before reaching under and making some adjustments. Then everyone could hear the slurping sucking noises.

The chair turned slightly so a few could see the expression of slight discomfort then relaxation on the usually composed face.

"I will need a fresh supply of herbs. One of your nins will need to make the trip to Kusa."

The Yondaime nodded agreeably. "What about your diet?"

Kagome shrugged. "More protein, vitamins and calcium. A standard post-natal diet prescribed by a medic."

Rin was fascinated. "You are really lactating."

"It is a hormonal process that can easily be jump started." Kagome was amused.

"But no medic has managed to make the artificial process last more than a few hours." Rin protested.

Kagome raised a faint brow. "No ningen medic." She corrected mildly. "Youkai often have litters. It is very difficult for the biological mother to tend to all the offspring so her sisters often assist in the feeding." She rocked the child tenderly. "It is a draining process since the infant has to be fed ki, mature energy, in order to stabilize and reach full potential later. Much like how breastfed children have less health problems when older since they receive natural antibodies from mothers milk." Her expression grew pained. She reached under to shift Naruto to her other breast before relaxing. Then she looked at the Yondaime. "How does the Hunt go?"

His usually easy going expression was a memory. "Slow but sure. Morino Ibiki shows great potential in interrogation. He is very interested in your Truth Stones. He wants to know if there are variations."

Kagome snorted. "Of course. How much pain does he wish to inflict on those who dare to lie? Does he want a visible tally of lies and truth that influences the punishment/reward? There was this miko who marked lies and truths uttered by a series of dots that formed a circle. Once the circle was complete the victim would feel great pain or great pleasure. It is very easy to customize the size of the circles, very small ones like rings around the fingers for lies and large ones around the arm for truths."

The Yondaime moved around to sit on the edge of his desk before her and cupped his sons head through the thin blanket.

"You are very blood thirsty for a miko." He commented idly.

"Blame Sesshoumaru. He is a firm advocate of using pain, and the threat of pain, to extract the truth. And he doesn't believe in doing a half-assed job." She smiled faintly. "Of course most know better than to lie to his face since he'd rip the liar apart and resurrect him or her to repeat the process."

Minato blinked. "Would Sesshoumaru-sama be willing to visit Konoha? To give his impressions…?"

Kagome frowned and sat up straighter. "I don't know. He doesn't like most humans and hates human settlements. Filthy stench, polluted air, weak structures, shrill whining, yadda yadda yadda." Carefully she shifted Naruto to her other breast hushing the soft whines of a child whose meal was briefly interrupted. "Of course I can no longer look after Tamako; he will not allow her to live in a ningen town and I cannot leave Naru-chan." A smile softened the distant worried expression as she rocked the baby. "He will stop by to formally revoke my fostering Tamako. Oh don't look so distressed Minato-kun, I'll still be able to send messages and visit her, or have her over for a small vacation if her new fosterer approves."

... End Flashback Ooo…

It had taken twenty days and at the end of it ten people were executed outright, fifty after some consideration, ninety shinobis had their chakra vessels sealed and sentenced to varying lengths of time in prison. The Village Council was much smaller, several Clan Elder Councils were completely abolished, the shinobi ranks were reduced by ten percent, several villagers and merchants were expelled from Konoha though their families chose to stay in Konoha for the most part.

The child who once possessed Mokuton kekkai genkai was found and placed in the care of a trusted shinobi couple and tracing his old caretakers unraveled another mess of illegal experimentation that resulted in the Yondaime revoking his old students free travel status, to mark the Snake Sannin as an S-class nuke-nin. But they were still missing the Original Contract.

"Sarutobi-sama." The Professor looked up at the gleeful eyes of his Successor and felt his hopes rise. "We found the Contract. Kagome has verified it as a true youkai relic."

Now everything was going to be just fine.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	7. The Uchiha Clan

Summary: Uchiha reactions to the recent public revelations.

* * *

**...ooO The Uchiha Clan Ooo...**

* * *

Uchiha Fugate winced as he went over the condensed summaries of the Uchihas assigned the duty of going through the Clan Archives. The miko was right. She knew details no one outside a select group of Uchihas were even aware of. Information passed down to each Heir and Clan Head.

Fugate himself did not believe in the Old Ways, neither had his father. In the past thirty years the practices had gradually fallen into disfavour and more and more Uchiha became unstable. Fortunately most died in the field before their aberrant behaviour became evident. And now this miko comes and tells them to revive the Old Ways.

"Uchiha-sama?" Black eyes snapped up cursing silently for allowing his guard to slip. "Yondaime-sama is available to speak to you."

Fugate quickly stuffed the scrolls into his canvas bag and stood up to follow the Chuunin-aide.

To his surprise he was not led into the formal Council Chambers but a smaller meeting room set with a tray of drinks and eats. The only occupants were the miko, the Yondaime and his son.

Hiragushi Kagome did not rise or speak any greetings. She was more interested in the child she was feeding. Fugate had heard the miko had used a potion, to lactate so she could feed the Namikaze heir during the turbulent days of the Hunt for traitors. There had been too many attempts to incapacitate or kill the Yondaime and his supporters. Attempts that included poisonings.

The miko had prepared her own meals and gave no second chances to those who attacked her or her charge. Even though now the traitors were dead or awaiting their fates she still remained the sole caretaker of the Yondaimes son. It was a common sight to see her toting the baby around in a sling, even when she accompanied the Yondaime.

No one was quite certain of what type of relationship she had with the Yondaime. Respect and friendship for certain, but the comfortable intimacy between them could only come from shared pain or being lovers.

"Fugate." Minato was always a casual bastard. "I presume this meeting has more to do with Kagome and your Clan history."

"Hai." Fugate sipped at his drink before looking squarely at the woman. "You are right. Miyagami is the originator of the Sharingan kekkai genkai. It was custom to take a newborn child to the Clan Shrine to be blessed. The more devout make a visit at least once a year, usually on their birthday. The most religious stop by during difficult times, before hard missions. My father saw no use in such practice so he encouraged the practice to stop, saying it was sacrilege, praying to one not of the kamis."

Kagome snorted. "Kamis are intent on the greater picture, on the heavens and rarely respond to prayers. It is the lesser spirits and youkai that pay attention to Ningenkai. Most kitsunes and yoko youkai are aligned to Inari who is probably the only kami whose agents actively interfere in ningen life."

Fugate growled. "You do not understand Hiragushi-san. My clan has always kept the shrine a secret because we were accused of being demon worshippers before Konoha was founded!"

Kagome blinked mildly. "But you are demon worshippers; in the mildest of sense. You Bargain to pledge your blood and kills to Miyagami. The shrine visits renew the ties so he can feed upon the energy released when you kill. An Uchiha who does not have that link keeps absorbing the energies until he or she becomes unstable and erratic." Her expression turned shrewd. "But you already know that. You've noticed your shinobis turning psychotic."

Fugate sighed. "It has become more common in recent years though I never suspected a break in tradition would have caused it."

"Traditions usually exist for a reason." Kagome pointed out as she shifted the baby to her other breast. Fugate felt a tad uneasy. Even his own wife preferred to feed their sons in a private room by herself in the months after birth.

"Is this true?" Minato inquired in unexpectedly unaccusing of tones.

"Hai. I've noticed Uchihas who become active shinobi duty snap much quicker. It is why I've encouraged the Uchihas to join the Konoha police force but still Uchihas join the ranks of jounin and ANBU. The Clan Elders insisted running a mere police force brought no real prestige to the Clan." Fugate smiled sourly. "They were pressuring me to enroll Itachi in the Academy, to accelerate his training. Frankly I'm grateful for this mess; it gave me the leverage to dissolve the Elder Council when more than half of them were implicated in the conspiracy."

"But now you do not know what to do." Minato murmured softly.

"Hai. I do not know about the Hyuugas Bargain but ours has religious overtones. With the demon scare going around I an concerned. Already some of my fathers contemporaries are muttering about Konoha and the foolish young ones committing sins against the kamis."

"Then do not make it religion. Make it a clan ritual to leave an offering of onigiri under a tree. Perhaps one of special significance to Konoha."

"The Shodaimes Gardens have one tree that grew from his last battle. It is very close to the Uchiha District." Minato pointed out helpfully.

Kagome nodded absently. "Gift every Uchiha with a talisman, a tanto or pendant etched with Miyagamis emblem; or etch it on the underside of an Uchiha shinobis hitae. When blood is spilled it will resonate and act as a focus." She slipped Naruto out from under the blanket and handed him to his waiting father to be burped Then she stepped away and turned her back to the two men. "Perhaps those in ANBU or active field duty would be willing to have the sign tattooed." She shifted and dropped her blanket to the ground and allowed the haori to slip down to her elbows laying her upper back bare. Her skin was white and unmarked but for several images (leaf, lightening bolt, top, crescent moon, tornado, feather) surrounded by kanji tattooed about both shoulderblades. "I carry such markings myself so my allies can always find me." She shrugged the haori back on and secured the ties before turning around. Her eyes were very cold. "If they still protest or refuse keep an eye on them. If their control lapses I can easily purify them, as a temporary measure. If they persist in refusing to fulfil their part of the Bargain I shall call on Miyagami to take back his Gift. If they deny him, he should deny them." Her expression softened and she spoke in more encouraging tones. "If you get them young and ready to believe it will not matter. The old ones will be dying soon enough anyway."

Fugate bowed his head. "Thank you. I will be discussing your suggestions with my Advisors. Hopefully we can restart the traditions."

Kagome blinked. "You have a son, do you not?"

Fugate started. "Two sons. My youngest is a few months older than Naruto-kun here, my eldest is almost six."

Kagome nodded. "Bring your eldest to me. Tomorrow morning. I will take him to the park and show him what he needs to know." Fugate hesitated. "He will not be hurt. If all goes well he will gain great wisdom."

The Clan Head was in conflict with the Father. Fugate glanced at his old teammate who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Kagome will probably give him a nature lesson and a little show."

Fugate nodded quickly. "One of the genins will bring Itachi tomorrow after breakfast."

Kagome nodded. "Minato-kuns house. There will be fewer eyes."

Uchiha Fugate rose and briefly bowed before leaving the couple and the now sleeping baby.

After some time Minato spoke.

"Those tattoos. They are a form of Summons."

"I cannot compel them. I can only Call, but they hear me more clearly."

"Who are they?"

"The top is for my first foster son Shippo, he is kitsune himself. The feather is for Kagura-chan. The crescent moon is for Sesshoumaru. The lightening bolt is for Souten, Shippos mate. The tornado for Kouga an old friend who is now long deceased though I keep in touch with his descendants. The leaf is for Bokunetsu, my old teacher."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I am going to make a similar mark for Uchiha Itachi. He is young enough to accept change, and he will be in a position to influence the future."

"Aaah." There was a long silence.

"Is that all?" Kagome inquired pointedly.

"Oh yes. Do you want a lift?"

"Oh yes. Do your Flash thing."

She stepped close to him.

He wrapped his free arm around her.

They both vanished in a yellow flash.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	8. Uchiha Itachi

Summary: Namikaze Minato is not the only one to be greatly affected (on a personal level) by the miko. Her impact on Uchiha Itachi is just as great.

* * *

**...ooO Uchiha Itachi Ooo...**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi snuck a wary look at the adults looming over him. He did not know why Chichiu insisted he follow Shishu-kun and obey the lady. But she looked pretty and nice. He had never seen her before in Konoha.

"Itachi-kun, my name is Kagome. Did your father tell you why you are here?"

Itachi shook his head. "He told me to follow Shishu-kun and to obey the lady who is you."

Kagome sighed and glanced at the Yondaime Hokage who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Look after him Minato-kun. I need to get Naru-chan." And then she disappeared out of the receiving room.

Itachi struggled not to squirm under the penetrating eyes of the Yondaime.

After what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

"Kagome is going to turn your world upside down Itachi-kun. Try to keep an open mind. Remember, she will never lie to you. She may hide the truth or refuse to answer, but she will not lie to your face."

Itachi was confused but he merely nodded to indicate he understood.

In a few minutes Kagome had returned carrying a sling and a baby whose bright yellow hair could easily be seen by the Uchiha heir.

"Who is that?" He wanted to know.

Kagome cradled the blonde fuzz and smiled softly. "This is Namikaze Naruto, Minato-kuns son. His mother was killed by some traitors soon after he was born so I am looking after him." Then the softness drained. "Follow me."

She walked out of the house briskly, occasionally stopping to allow the Uchiha heir to catch up.

As Itachi followed he noted all the shinobi gave her the respectful greetings usually reserved for shinobis of great power or skill. The civilians treated her like a shinobi, with great care and courtesy; some even shied away from her, treating her like ANBU Interrogation specialists.

"The civilians fear you." Itachi noted.

"Yes. I stopped Aoshi, the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha a few weeks ago. In their eyes I practically forced Minato-kun to unravel the conspiracy that resulted in many of their fellows, high ranked civilians and shinobi, being implicated and executed."

"The Clan Elders." Itachi realised.

"Just one example of the corrupt, power hungry megalomaniacs whose sins I brought into the light of day." Kagome spoke in light mocking tones. "They fear I will bring what sins lie in their past into the open."

Itachi suddenly realized his first impression about the lady was completely and totally Wrong.

"But you are not a kunoichi. How could you fight a bijuu?"

"How can I not? I am a miko. I was born to fight his kind though I prefer not to. I find youkai more honorable and trustworthy than most humans. My Pack Alpha, Sesshoumaru, is one of the strongest taiyoukais in Makai."

Itachi struggled to understand. "Sesshoumaru, he is a youkai?"

"An inu-youkai. In power levels he far surpasses Aoshi since he is far older and fought battles that reshaped land the size of small countries."

"If he is so powerful how come no one has heard of him?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't care for Ningenkai. After the Splitting of the Realms he rarely leaves Nishi Makai."

"Splitting of the Realms?"

"Centuries ago youkai and ningen lived together in Ningenkai. As time passed it was clear if outright war broke out both sides would face extinction so the Taiyoukais formed a pact that resulted in almost all youkai leaving Ningenkai. Now youkai rarely come to Ningenkai, mainly on a whim, sometimes because they are Called."

"Called? Who would call a youkai?" Itachi was confused.

"The traitors that were killed this past month. They wanted to call a youkai so they could create a jinchuuriki by sealing the youkai within a newborn child. This child would have the youkais power and abilities; they wanted to create a weapon, a shinobi without human limits."

Itachi was aghast. "They... they did it deliberately?"

"Hai. Aoshi was pissed. If Minato-kun never met me he would have done just that. How do you think a youkai would feel if he or she was trapped without consent in a mortal shell?"

"I would be furious. I would never help my jailor. I would do anything I could to hurt him, to make him weak and miserable."

"Oh yes. How could a childs mind withstand the force of a youkai with centuries of experience? It is possible with a very intricate seal but even so the youkai would never allow his or her power to be used by the vessel without damaging the body. Youki is corrosive and it can only be tolerated if the child was blessed by another youkai. Are you fool enough to believe it possible?"

"Iie."

"That is why jinchuurikis usually become insane and did young. Unless the youkai decides to take pity on the vessel and work with them, not against them."

Then Itachi realised something. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this be classified information?"

"The Council would think so but I feel otherwise. I am not Konohan and I do not care to listen to them. People should know, so they do not forget and repeat the same mistakes."

Itachi nodded. "I will not forget."

Kagome stopped briefly and looked down into the solemn pointed face. After some seconds she nodded, satisfied with what she saw, and continued to walk. By now they were entering a park, crossing the grass towards the older growth and one particular tree.

"Jinchuurikis are a dangerous way to access a youkais power. Another more safer but still dangerous way is to Ask for a Youkais Blessing, a Youkais Gift."

"A Youkais Gift?"

"Kekkai genkai." Itachis eyes widened. Reflexively he touched the corners of his eyes. "Hai. The Sharingen was mutated out of the Byakugen by the Blessing of Miyagami. Your ancestor Madara made a pledge to Miyagami but it has been forgotten and denied in recent decades."

"Miyagami is real?" For the first time a hint of true excitement escaped the usually solemn boy.

"Hai. Hopefully you will meet him today."

..oo..

Itachi watched as Kagome knelt before a tree and prepared a small fire with fallen twigs and dry leaves.

"Do you know a katon jutsu?"

"Hai."

"Cut your palm and allow your blood to bleed a few drops on the pile then set it on fire with your jutsu."

Itachi obeyed her instructions. He used a kunai his first set of live blades, a gift from his father for successfully learning three of the most basic katon jutsus taught to all Uchiha shinobi-in-training.

A rich merry voice broke the silence.

"It has been a long time since I tasted the blood of Madaras children."

Itachi turned to see a tall lean man with snow-white skin and black hair and coal like eyes. He was dressed completely in leather, tight black pants, boots, a loose hip length black coat over a black silk shirt embroidered with silver feathers down the button front.

Uncertain of what to do he looked to Kagome who inclined her head. Quickly Itachi bowed his head as well. "Miyagami-san. This is Uchiha Itachi, eldest son to the current Clan Head. The adults have forgotten but the young are willing to learn."

Miyagami chuckled. "Sesshoumarus Miko. I thought you had forsworn all ties with ningens? And who is the young one?"

Kagome shrugged. "Minato-kun was very persistent. His heart... it reminds me of what I once was." She cupped the baby through the sling. "This one is Minato-kuns son Naruto. I enjoy raising young ones."

"You should have a nest of your own chicks." Miyagami teased but his eyes were unexpectedly serious.

Kagome smiled bitterly. "Ningens fear me since I do not support their racist megalomaniac views. I cannot mate a youkai."

Miyagami tilted his head. "Then what of this Minato-kun?"

"He is just a friend. His wife just died. He is grieving. When he is ready he will marry another, perhaps to solidify a political alliance."

Miyagami nodded politely. "Perhaps. I would like to talk to Itachi-kun."

Kagome nodded and walked some distance away, just out of earshot."

Miyagami studied the young Uchiha. He was pleased when the boy did not squirm. Much.

"Has Kagome explained about Youkai Gifts?"

"Hai. She said you Gifted Hyuuga Madara who became the first Uchiha Madara."

"Mmm. Madara was an interesting ningen. He had a great deal of drive and focus from a young age. Very much like you."

Itachi was not certain of how to respond so he remained quiet.

Pleased that the young one knew how to listen Miyagami continued.

"Power is Power. To grow beyond perceived power one must have a reason. Pursuit of power for itself serves no purpose, provides no drive. You must Need it. You must be willing to bleed blood sweat and tears for it. Are you willing to do that Itachi-kun?"

Itachi knew it would be a very bad idea to lie to this not-man so he answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Miyagami smiled widely. "Very good! You know better than to lie to me. The truth is you don't know how much you are willing to give up until you Have to. Do you know how the Sharingen manifests?"

Itachi was confused. "You have to train really hard?"

"Iie. It manifests because you Need it, the split second warning to survive death or near fatal injury. Your teacher would push you beyond your limits, making you believe you are about to be hurt really bad… That forces the Sharingan to awaken." Itachi nodded slowly. That made sense since not all Uchihas, especially civilians, ever manifested or even mastered the Uchiha kekkai genkai. "There is always growth potential in my Gift but the bearer must push and be pushed... Need to move beyond perceived limits." Miyagamis expression darkened. "Some fool ancestor of yours managed to cross the usual three tomoe limit by killing his best friend, creating the Mangekyou Sharingan, but that act forever stalled his growth. He could never progress beyond that. I abandoned him and he became insane. His name was also Madara and your clan chronicles often mistake him for the Madara that was the first of your line. A truly unforgivable error. You will correct your clan historians and chronicles as soon as possible." Itachi nodded quickly. "Now tell me Itachi-kun, what do you want?"

Itachi hesitated. "To be a good shinobi. I want to make Chichue proud."

"Making someone proud is not a good enough reason."

"Then what is?"

Miyagami smiled faintly. "What does your Yondaime say about strength?"

Itachi frowned then his eyes widened. "True strength is gained by protecting someone you care for."

"Hai. It is hard to love an abstract concept, your village, your clan; it is easy to love someone, your team-mate, your sibling, your lover. Many youkai, hanyou, and ningen reached heights of unbelievable power because they fought to protect their loved ones. Sesshoumarus own father… his power was unbelievable. When Sesshoumaru found the secret to power he quickly outstripped his sire."

Itachi wrinkled his nose. "But I don't want to love someone. Girls are icky."

Miyagami laughed. "You say that now but wait ten years and you will have a completely different attitude. The trick is to choose someone who is truly worthy of your protection; someone strong who will push and drag you along the path of power and life."

Itachi frowned and thought of who that someone could be. All the girls his own age were rather silly. Even the Academy students were weak. The really good kunoichis were too old. "I don't know who. I suppose Sasuke; he is my brother and I want to protect him."

Miyagami chuckled. "All great legends follow the same pattern, fraternal love is strong but romantic love will bring down the stars. You need to find a girl. Or a boy depending on your preference."

Itachi blinked. A boy? How could he marry a boy? "I don't know anyone. The Elders don't like me playing with the villagers and most of them are very silly."

Miyagami blinked.

"Then will you listen to my suggestions?"

"Hai."

The youkai studied the young boy intently.

"What do you think of the miko, of Kagome?"

Itachi looked at where said miko had spread out a towel upon which she laid baby Naruto, playing with him, dangling colourful toys just out of reach.

"She is pretty and nice. And very strong. She made the nasty old people afraid of her. She stopped Aoshi-san when he attacked Konoha."

"Where does she gain her strength?"

"I don't know." Itachi admitted.

"Mikos have always protected others; it is their duty to protect their home village but Kagome has never chosen a village. She has always protected the individual; her fosterlings, her friends, her loved ones. They give her the strength to go on, to stand and fight, to never give up! Now she has chosen to protect your Yondaimes son and she will kill anyone and anything that dares to threaten her charge."

"But he is a baby! He will grow up and go to the Academy and become a genin. What will she do then?" Itachi protested.

"So will your brother Sasuke. That is why I suggest you find a prospective mate who will not leave you."

"But the girls are silly and weak." Itachi protested. "I don't want to wait until I'm older and then look at the chuunin and jounin kunoichis! I want to start becoming strong Now!"

Miyagami nodded agreeably. "I can see your point young one but back to Kagome, she is strong, yes?"

"Hai, but she is too old for me."

"But her daughter will not be."

Itachis eyes widened. "She has a daughter?"

"No, but it doesn't mean she will not in the near future."

Then Itachi remembered something. "Doesn't she need a father for the baby?"

Miyagami grinned maniacally. "Oh yes. Who would you suggest?"

Itachi thought hard. He wanted his future mate to be strong so both parents should be strong. Kagome was strong. So who would be the best father? Who was the strongest in the village? "Yondaime-sama."

If Miyagamis grin was manic before it was completely terrifying right now. "Would you care to explain why Itachi-kun?"

"For the baby to be strong the father should also be strong. Yondaime-sama is strongest in Konoha. He doesn't have a wife since Uzumaki-sama died. Naruto-kun doesn't have a mother so Kagome-san can look after him also." Itachi hesitated. "Kagome-san also needs someone like Yondaime-sama to protect her. She is strong but old people are very mean. They will make her sad with their nasty words."

"Oh I completely agree Itachi-kun, I completely agree."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	9. Resolutions

Summary: Two particular youkai visit Konoha, or to be more specific the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**...ooO Resolutions Ooo...**

* * *

Konohagakure was unexpectedly quiet. The unplanned early winter frost kept most of the people off the streets. The gate guards never saw two blurs, one white, the other dark green, go over the walls and make their way to a particular clan house.

Within the Namikaze House Kagome woke up with a start. Naruto? No, it was Them!

Quickly she pushed off the futon and jerked a yukata over the slip she used as a nightgown. She hurried from her room, using the sliding doors to make a straight line to Minato-kuns room.

Without preamble she burst in.

"Minato-kun! They are here!"

And then she blushed hotly and turned away.

The owner of the house slept in the nude, or something very close to it.

Namikaze Minato levered himself out of the nest of blankets revealing a very toned, tanned upper body nearly devoid of any body hair except for a faint line bisecting his abs. He also had less body modesty than the miko.

"Who is here?"

"Sesshoumaru and Aoshi! We must be ready to greet them."

"Let me get dressed Kagome."

"NO! Put on a yukata! They won't care for the mode of dress, just that we are awake and aware of their presence. I need to prepare the tea tray. Get Naruto cleaned and changed. We can brush our teeth in the kitchen if we have time. The entire household must greet them. We are so lucky it is just three of us!" Kagome snarled before she dashed out of the room.

Minato blinked but moved to obey. Kagome was the expert in youkai etiquette. It wouldn't do to get either of their visitors pissed.

..oo..

Five minutes later two males approached the Namikaze House and rang the chimes. In less than five seconds the small visitors door opened and a familiar female with gray-blue eyes and wavy black hair dressed in a pale green yukata appeared. She was carrying a spikey headed baby who eyed the newcomers with inquisitive sky-blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Aoshi-san." She bowed her head and stepped back, allowing them entry.

The males murmured their own greetings. One was pale silver and ice from his hair to his clothes. The other was flame and forest with his bright red hair, green haori and brown hakamas.

Namikaze Minato spoke his own greetings and waited and watched. Once everyone was seated, had one dish of tea, exchanged data on less serious events (Kaguras most recent soiree, Narutos first play date) the conversation moved to more serious matters.

Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice cool, eyes warning. "Aoshi has explained to me the basics of the situation. The Original Contract he made with this villages founder was stolen. Someone attempted to use the Contract to Call on him."

Minato nodded. "Hai. There is a faction within this village that wanted to control a jinchuriki; a child used to contain a bijuu, a youkai." Brown eyes were frank. "If I hadn't met Kagome I would have done just that; to stop Aoshi-san from attacking Konoha I would have sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into whichever child unfortunate enough to be born around October tenth; most likely my own son Naruto.

"Those responsible have been weeded out. Most were killed in the fighting. Those that remain are in the ANBU holding cells awaiting your judgment."

"Which is death!" Aoshi hissed. "If those fools dare to pull the tails of a kitsune they shall feel my flames!"

Minato bowed his head. There was nothing he could say.

Kagome put down her dish of tea and spoke. "While the ANBU used my truth stones they uncovered other conspiracies unrelated to Aoshi-sans contract. Several other factions have been greatly weakened and eliminated. In fact Konohas village Council has been greatly reduced.

"Upon my advice Minato-kun has made reports available to the general public. To alleviate their fears and it has worked for the most part. Most of Konoha is aware that their lives were nearly sacrificed because a select few in power wanted even more power and influence. They were quick to support the concept of a Triumvirate. A shinobi, a merchant factor, and a medic nin chosen by the Hokage to be his representatives on the Council. To be appointed to the Council one must be a member of a guild or work in one of Konohas civil departments. If the Council is to ever overrule the Hokage it must be unanimous, including the Triumvirate. This will counter their influence to ram their unwise short term views through."

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I do not see the point in having a Council. You are the War Leader of this village."

Kagome sighed. "They are bureaucrats. They handle a lot of the paperwork and record keeping involved in running a large town."

Minato produced a small rosewood chest carved with vines and leaves. "Copies of the reports and the Original Contract. Kagome refused to let me store it in the Hokage Tower. I see why now." Because he had to be ready to return the relics without any advanced notice.

Aoshi accepted the chest and opened it. A quick scan of the contents and the script on a scroll chosen at random was enough to sate his initial bloodlust. Quickly he started skimming the other scrolls. He was impressed by the extent the Yondaime had gone to, to ensure no one escaped the net.

Satisfied the insult to his vassal was almost repaid, Sesshoumaru looked upon the only female of his Pack, but no longer it seemed. She had grown attached to the pup lying on the blanket spread on the wooden floor next to her seat.

Possibilities distracted him while he focused on the delicate aroma of the jasmine flavoured green tea, one of the few redeeming products of ningens.

"Sesshoumaru, I must give up my old charge. I can no longer look after Tamako as she should be." Kagome spoke with quiet regret. Now that ningens knew she was miko and had ties to youkai they would try to force her, blackmail her… Tamako would be the target of their plots. She wished she could return to Makai but she could not. The Realm was heavy with youki, a natural poison to a miko, even one as powerful as Kagome. The longest she could stay was six months before she had to leave. When Sesshoumaru had first brought her back they had alternated, three months in Makai, one in Ningenkai to recover, but now…

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. You have entrenched yourself in Ningenkai life. You have other commitments." He glanced at the wriggling baby.

Kagome patted Naruto. "His mother died hours after she gave birth. She was killed by one of the traitors. He is my charge." She pulled the child up cradling him to her lap and breast rocking gently.

"And you will raise him well, with honour. To be true to himself and his Pack." Sesshoumaru replied mildly.

Kagome blinked back tears and bowed her head. "Arigarou."

Aoshi looked up sharply. He had not realised.

"How many civilian bystanders were killed?" He asked sharply.

"Ten percent of the total casualties. Most were adults, some were children. All the orphans have relatives willing to take them in." Minatos voice became haunted. "They were side-effects. Kushina was one of the few targeted."

Aoshi tilted his head. "Do you regret? Would you have done a half-hearted job if it meant saving your mate?"

The Yondaimes eyes turned steely. "Never! Kushina was shinobi trained and she knew the risks of the job and marrying me. Besides, if I did a haphazard clean up this mess would simply be repeated a few years down the road."

Aoshi smiled faintly. "If you are willing I wish to give your son a Gift."

Minato was torn between the Father and the Hokage. "What sort of Gift?"

Aoshi frowned faintly and stared at the baby. "Energy. He will have a great deal of potential to expand his natural reserves. He is air and fire aligned so he does not have the potential for plant manipulation as Senju Hashirama though his children will if they are earth or water aligned."

Minato glanced at Kagome who nodded enthusiastically. Feeling more comfortable he took the child and held him out to the kitsune who accepted the burden and placed the child on his lap. Securing the child with one hand he traced a claw-tipped finger over Narutos forehead barely drawing blood. When he was done the blood glowed green then the wounds healed without leaving a scar. Then he swiped three curled fingers down each cheek barely touching skin. The lines traced glowed gold before leaving faint marks that looked like whiskers on each cheek.

"He will have more energy than most children his age, he will most likely heal faster and have greater stamina and durability than others." Aoshis expression was stern as he caught the Yondaimes eye. "He will have great potential but he will have to work to develop it. I will not Give anything for free. He alone will decide how far he can go."

"And what must he sacrifice Aoshi-san? What must he do to Pay for this Gift?" Kagome inquired in respectful tones.

Aoshi grinned, a playful teasing expression. "Pranks. I don't want him becoming too serious about killing and training. If his sense of humour fades I will restrict his energy potential. I won't have a ningen with such energy potential become unstable like Miyagamis Gifted. Tell him to be nice to the animals of the Forest also. He may develop the ability to understand animals. If he does he should respond to any requests they have."

Minato nodded agreeably. He did not see any trouble with this and a good sense of humour was sometimes all that kept a shinobi from snapping.

"Do you wish to give name this Gift?"

Aoshi frowned and thought hard. "Tenchi. Heaven and Earth. It fits with your village philosophy regarding a shinobi's growth and progress."

Sesshoumaru stirred. "Then are we done? Is your honour satisfied Aoshi?"

Aoshis expression darkened. "Once I kill a few people, yes."

Minato bowed his head. "Could you please look after Naruto while Kagome and I get dressed?"

Once both youkai nodded the two ningens quickly stood up and hurried off. Within five minutes the Yondaime was back dressed in loose black pants, shinobi sandals and a heavy dark blue turtleneck, over which he wore his usual cream sleeveless coat with the kanji for Yondaime on the back.

Minato looked around then caught a glimpse of Aoshi pointing out various plants and animals in the garden to the child he carried.

"Kitsunes are usually good with young ones. They share the same playful nature." Sesshoumaru commented neutrally.

"That is what the stories say." Minato murmured as he cleaned up the remnants of the short-eats and tea.

"You have marked Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly. Satisfied he had caught the ningens attention he continued. "Now your village knows of her and her power; soon others will hear and seek her out. How do you plan on protecting her?"

The Yondaime froze. He had been so focused on saving his village he hadn't given a thought to the external implications. Once the other villages found out Kagome could drive away and hurt bijuus, that she could force them to bargain; once their spies found out kekkai genkai were youkai Gifts they would want her to force a youkai to create new kekkai genkai, just like how Aoshi had Gifted Naruto. But no one could compel a bijuu, they were a force of nature; trying to control one was like restraining the tides!

"I am not completely certain Sesshoumaru-sama but I swear Kagome will always be protected."

"And if your Council decides she should be forced to compel a youkai to Gift their offspring, to create an army?"

Brown eyes turned stony. "I will do to Konoha what I did to Iwa. I will eradicate all my opponents."

Sesshoumaru tilted an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "Good answer. Mikos are pure creatures. No sane being wants a kuromiko around. If anyone tries to force Kagome she just might snap and turn dark."

Minato nodded agreeably. Then the inu-taiyoukai pounced.

"You still have not said how you will protect her."

Minato froze then relaxed. "I don't know Sesshoumaru-sama. Give me sometime to think of something."

Sesshoumaru made a disbelieving sound. "She is not of Konoha. None but you or your son have any claim on her affections. The longer she stays, the more her affections deepen; then she will be hurt when she must leave. She is not daughter, sister, mate, or mother to any Konohan. She has no true place in this Village."

Minato stiffened briefly at that pointed rebuke but refused to answer. Already the seeds of an idea took root and began to germinate.

Then he heard the familiar quick steps.

"I'm ready!" A voice that had become very much a part of his life called out.

He looked at Kagome dressed in her green hakamas and white haori. She always wore them to make a point of her status as miko. She only relaxed and wore civilian clothing at home… in her hosts home… in Namikaze House.

Firmly he pushed the thought aside. There was a mass execution to witness. He glanced at the sky. The sun was high enough that there should be several Chuunins at the Hokage Tower.

"Then let's go. We can send messengers to wake the Councillors once we get to the Hokage Tower."

His face turned to stone as he walked out followed by his guests, son, and one woman he was not so sure about.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	10. Aftermath

Summary: As Konoha recovers from the Kyuubi 'incident' some are quick to forget, to make demands they feel they are due. They learn otherwise.

* * *

**...ooO Aftermath Ooo...**

* * *

Kagome watched and waited. Minato had not relaxed his mask in the hours since dawn. Not while the Council assembled, the charges read, the ignorant argued, the traitors were executed, the taiyoukais departed... And now her concern deepened. The people around him saw him as unbreakable. Didn't anyone realise just how close he was to losing control?

Her anger built as the leeches made their demands, hung on his robes, voiced their petty concerns.

..oo..

The more sensitive shinobis flinched as they sensed the building power. Warily they backed off forming a large space between themselves and the Miko. Within minutes they could 'see' the pink aura manifest around her. And then even the civilians could sense the crackle of her power.

And then the dam broke.

"ENOUGH!"

The shinobis with kekkai genkais cried out and flinched under the sting of her loosened power. Hastily they retreated followed by the rest. The civilians cringed under the assault but were not physically affected like the shinobis.

Only the Yondaime and his son playing in a crib set up in one corner were not affected by her outburst.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" The Miko snarled as she snatched up her staff and moved to stand between the Yondaime and the rest. "You've badgered him enough for five lifetimes! Now get out! Konoha is secure, your families are unharmed! Now let him have some peace!"

One fat merchant was fool enough to protest.

"Now see here-. Ooof!"

The butt of her staff jabbed smartly into his solar plexus knocking his breath out, forcing him to double over. That put him into the perfect position to be knocked out with a sharp rap on the head.

The smarter shinobis moved away. By now most of them had heard she did not carry that staff for just show.

The less intelligent ones tried to defend the civilians and were hurt badly for their trouble. Her attacks became even more lethal as she infused her staff with her energy, inflicting painful lasting burns that resisted healing. A Hyuuga who tried to close her tenketsus screamed in agony when she gripped his wrist and forced her own power into him. Everyone could see the pink energy writhing beneath pale skin, blackening flesh and destroying nerves.

The more sensible ANBU clearly saw the Miko was defending the Yondaime from what she perceived as a non-physical threat. She was forcing the Councillors to back off since the Yondaime was clearly in some sort of post-battle shock state and unable or unwilling to do it himself. ANBU Hyootsume, the Taichou of the Lead Squad, made the call to order the shinobis.

"Get the civilians out of here. Clear everyone off this level of the Tower. Take the injured to the Hospital. None of them will be treated here."

And they were followed. Those that remained maintained a respectful distance. And then they also moved to the Outer Chamber, within earshot in case the Yondaime needed them.

Hyootsume watched through a crack in the door.

..oo..

Kagome rested her staff against the table and moved to stand before the tall frozen blonde Hokage.

"Minato-kun? Please, speak to me."

"She's gone. She's never coming back."

Kagome was confused for a split second. "Kushina? Yes, she is."

Minato struggled to speak through the lump in his throat. "Last time we spoke we fought. She didn't want to go through a second pregnancy as we had originally agreed, an heir for both of our clan names. She wanted to go straight back to the ranks of ANBU."

Kagome snorted. "She wanted to be in the best place to avenge her Country. That is why she married you remember? When you refused to agree to open warfare she decided covert warfare was an acceptable substitute."

He frowned. "Would you have acted differently?"

Kagome sighed feeling very old. "Minato, I've fought beside people who only lived for revenge. Sango wanted to avenge her village. I loved her as a sister but she clearly didn't feel the same way for me. When she had to choose between the living and the dead she chose the dead. So did almost everyone else. That is something I would never consider acceptable."

"But she lost her family..."

"You never had a family growing up. I chose my path knowing I would never see them but I still dreamt of having a husband and children. I could not allow my selfish desires to be the cause of future deaths."

"You would not hurt them? Your once friends?" Minato couldn't help goading her. "Can you honestly say you never felt the desire for revenge? That you will not kill them if you ever met them once more?"

Kagome looked away. "What good will killing them do me? The best revenge I can have is to spite them by living well. The ningens forgot all I sacrificed for them so I chose to live among youkai. The houshis and mikos turned me away citing the greater good so I do the same by using my gifts to serve the youkai who protected me. My heart sister cut all ties to get new allies for her revenge so I also cut ties to form new ones among my natural enemies. The hanyou protector discarded me so I pledged myself to his hated brother because Sesshoumaru is far more honorable, true, and dependable than the sun rising in the east and setting in the west.

"Kushina Chose to live in the past, to serve the dead. She abandoned her vows to the living, to you and her to-be children."

"She lost most of her Clan, her entire Country-." Minato didn't know why he was defending Kushina. Then again the dead deserved respect...

"And I lost my entire world! My history! My present! My future! I was in Limbo Minato! You will never know what that feels like, to be the pivot of so much power, to be bound within the matrix so tight you can never get free, to watch but never live. If you are lucky you never will!" Kagome snapped right back. "You have no idea what loss is like until you literally feel your soul splintered and ripped from you! To be forced to channel so much power your body literally disintegrates from within!" And then she broke down and cried.

Minato froze torn between struggling through his own turmoil and the urge to comfort her since he was the cause of her current state.

She felt his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest. She cried; tears from depths she had long believed run dry.

She did not know how it happened but she found herself kneeling on the floor, straddling his lap knees on both sides of his hips, hands clenched in the material of his cream coat.

Her voice was hoarse, her eyes swollen. "Did you think I do not yearn for more? That I do not regret what is lost? I gave and gave and gave, in hopes of receiving something I never did; and now I will not risk what little I have left! Ningens are greedy selfish grasping gluttons. At least Naruto loves me for what I give him. Your Council will simply demand it as their right. And they have no right to me!"

Minato absently began running his hand through her hair and down her back. Kagome had been so strong, so stable and utterly dependable these past weeks. She had always seemed so sure, so knowledgeable... He had never realized how fragile she truly was emotionally. She was moving but the wounds of her past were still raw. She needed to be Protected from those that would abuse her.

Besides Kagome was right. The dead were dead and the living deserved priority in his attention and care.

...ooOoo...

Itachi frowned as he listened to snips of conversation around Konoha. Being so young, many of the adults ignored him. Without the distinctive fan on his clothing he was just one of the many children, no perceived threat. But what he was hearing dismayed and angered him.

..oo..

"The Miko is a threat."

"Don't be silly Kaoru-san. She is a holy woman! She drove off the Kyuubi!"

"Not that kind of threat Misao! I mean she is a threat to all single females."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how much time the Yondaime spends with her?"

"Well, yes, but he is the only one she knows in Konoha!"

"Has she bothered trying to make friends?"

"Well, she spends time with the Uchihas."

"Any adult females other than Mikoto-san?"

"Not really... But-."

"But nothing! She is monopolizing the Yondaime and his heir! How are we supposed to show ourselves as good candidates to be his wife and Narutos mother with her around?"

"Anou, Yondaime-sama is still grieving."

"Don't be silly. He didn't love the Uzumaki bitch. It was just a political arrangement so Whirlpool Countrys survivors felt better about formalizing their status as Konohans."

"You are being a bitch Kaoru! He deserves some privacy and the right to choose for himself!"

"Don't be silly Misao. Do you really think the Council and Clans are just standing by and not pushing their candidates, their daughters and nieces? The only way for an unconnected kunoichi like me to get his attention is-."

"By looking after his child? By acting maternal?" Kaoru laughed cynically. "Don't be a fool! Do you think you are the first to try such an act? The ANBU have already tossed kunochi and civilians out of his office and house. In fact I heard he's put blood seals on his estate so only those keyed can enter."

"Dammit! The bitch already spends so much time with him! She lives with him!"

"Because she is Naruto-sans caretaker! He is probably attached to her by now!"

"He is just a baby. He'll forget about her soon enough."

..oo..

"She is a bad influence in Yondaime-sama." A customer at a particular ramen booth voiced knowingly.

"I don't see how?" Ichiraku Teuchi commented dryly as he prepared ramen for his waiting customers.

"She is friends with those Things! With the Kyuubi!"

"If she wasn't Konoha would no longer be standing!" Teuchi bit out sharply. "It was the respect They have for her that made the Kyuubi stop. If he continued his attack a lot more people and innocents would have died."

"She is friends with youkai!" The malcontent muttered. "She puts them first. She trusts them!"

"Considering how many people were found guilty of treason and executed in the purge She is Right. I cannot believe how many people were willing traitors simply because they wanted power and influence. It almost makes me ashamed to be Konohan. If the Yondaime had not executed them for their crimes I would have left! If the guilty are not held responsible for their sins I do not see how someone who attacks me personally will be punished either." Teuchi responded in glacial tones.

..oo..

Uchiha Fugate sighed as he sipped his tea slowly as his wife cleared the remnants of the evening meal. His wife noticed his preoccupation.

"What is it Fugate-kun?"

"The Clans." He muttered sourly.

Mikoto frowned. "What about them? Are they still sore about how many were found guilty?"

"No. As a whole they agree it was the right thing to do. The biggest issue right now is the Miko."

"Kagome-sama? What about her?"

"There are... concerns about the influence she has on the Yondaime."

Mikoto stopped and sat down to give her full attention. "What? Kagome-sama is not interested in politics or Konoha society. She spends most of her time with children as a matter of fact."

"That is it. Some idiots are muttering foolishness about her converting our children to youkai idolatry. Idiots! Especially since all clans with kekkai genkai already do that secretly."

"But they don't know that, do they?"

"Anyone with a brain would." Fugate replied bluntly. "They prefer not to acknowledge the true origins of Bloodline Limits and turn a blind eye and deaf ear. But what worries me is the Miko. There are factions forming around her. Many clans want her to marry to their candidates, to get her power and influence. Others just want to separate her from Minato so they can push their females as a second wife and mother to his son."

Mikoto stilled. "Oh dear! That is... very bad."

Fugate snorted. "In the mildest of terms Mikoto-chan. When Kagome-san hears of their plans to breed her she will blow up."

"Anata, I'm more concerned about their plans to separate Kagome-sama from Naruto-kun and Yondaime-sama." She bit her lip. "I've seen her. She is iron in front of others; she doesn't flinch at any of their taunts, snubs, or put downs. But she holds onto Naruto-chan like a talisman when she walks away. If she is separated from him... She Will leave Konoha; there is nothing holding her here."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	11. Bondings

Summary: Nothing is more blinding than veils one chooses to wear. Of course the protection/delusion never lasts and two particular souls face reality… And embrace it.

AN: Some lime towards the end of this chapter.

* * *

**...ooO Bondings Ooo...**

* * *

Namikaze Minato was furious. He was beyond furious. He was enraged.

"Minato."

He continued to work on altering the seals to his private office and meeting room.

"Minato."

All meetings would be in the public, cold, sterile meeting rooms. Only the most trusted would be permitted to enter his private sanctuary. And alone.

"YO! MINATO!"

The blonde jumped, nearly upsetting his ink well. "What is it Jiraiya-sensei?"

The Gama Sannin blinked then smiled more widely. "Relax brat. You're taking it too seriously."

Minatos face turned red. "Too SERIOUSLY? They attacked Kagome! They attacked my Guest! Someone under My Protection!"

Jiraiya flinched. "They would not have harmed her permanently."

"Because if they did I would have killed them." Minato tagged on coldly. "If they show such disrespect towards those in my care I definitely do not trust them to look after Naruto."

Jiraiya tried a different angle. "They only wanted to get your attention. You only have three focuses: Konoha, Kagome, Naruto. Kagome looked like the best bet."

"I find their logic faulty! If they intended to get my interest by attacking Kagome they have succeeded... In the most negative of ways!"

Jiraiya frowned. "I don't understand Minato... What is Kagome to you?"

Minato stilled. "Kagome is Kagome. She is... a friend."

"Nothing more?" Jiraiya leered. "You aren't interested in her?"

Minato frowned. "That is none of your concern."

"But it is Konohas concern." Jiraiya spoke in unexpectedly serious tones. "If she is distracting you from your duty to Kono-."

"And how has she done just that?" Minato spoke in biting tones.

Jiraiya recoiled from his former students fierceness. "There is some talk... that she has been influencing you."

"How so?" Minato relaxed, mouth half curved in humor.

"Well, her promotion of the renewed Uchiha tradition-."

"It existed long before she did for a reason. A very valid reason."

"And your sons... gift."

"You mean his kekkai genkai. A Gift from Aoshi because Kagome helped ensure all the guilty were caught and she worries for Narutos well-being."

"Some of the shinobis are interested in having similar Gifts-."

"NO!" Brown eyes resembled agate chips. "I swore I would protect her. If anyone dares to force her I will Kill Them!" The air swirled around the Yondaime in sharp blades. "I will slaughter all who dare to instigate such activities."

Jiraiya froze very still as the air blades sliced at his clothing. His old student resembled nothing more than a vicious predator at just that moment.

Then Minato spoke in icy precise tones. "Tell those who even dare consider such a plan of what I will do to anyone who forces Kagome into what she does not want."

Jiraiya forced his fear down. "This is exactly it Minato! You are placing her above Konoha!"

The Yondaime spoke. "Jiraiya, I ordered the execution of those who tried to steal and control power they had no right to. Your old team-mate included. I will not change my choices. If fools persist then I Will Leave! I will not tolerate Anyone breaking the laws of the Three Realms! Such foolishness will bring the wrath of youkai and the kamis upon us!" Then he sighed. "Ningens have forgotten too much. If you choose not to believe me and Kagome then go do your own research. Find old shrines and monasteries and talk to their caretakers. If you find any that survived the Ages. I can give you the directions to two. One is in Iwa, the other is in Kusa."

Jiraiya stared at his old student. Minato was so certain he was right... Was he? Firmly he pushed that thought away and went to his next point.

"Okay. You've said she is just a friend, and under your protection. Now, about you... Sarutobi-sensei believes you should get married."

"No." The word was weighty. "I wed once for Konoha. I will not wed for Konoha alone a second time."

"But you aren't meeting any of the potential-."

"I do not care for brainless or ambitious civilians or kunoichis." Minato hissed.

"You just need to sort through the chaff to find a few good ones."

"They are all chaff."

"Nonsense!"

The argument went on until Jiraiya finally broke and exploded.

"The way you are acting you seem unwilling to consider anyone but that Miko!" Then the Sannin stilled seeing something in the younger mans expression. "You are, aren't you! You want her!" Jiraiya shook his head. "No. No. No! You can't marry her Minato!"

The Yondaime glared at the older shinobi. "And why not?"

"She is nothi-."

"Nothing? Nothing with the power to stop a bijuu? Nothing with the knowledge of the Ages? Nothing with the respect and trust of allies with the power to destroy whole countries? Nothing with the connections to those who can Create kekkai genkai?" Minato smashed his old senseis arguments and protests to shreds. "Nothing, you say? If she is nothing then every kunoichi in this village is Less than Nothing!"

With that the Yondaime turned on his heel and stalked out of his office ignoring the small pile of paperwork waiting his attention. He needed to calm down. He needed Kagome.

..oo..

Kagome very carefully spooned the prepared stir-fry over the noodles. She wasn't sure if Minato would be back in time for dinner but she could prepare a plate for him and seal it.

Naruto was becoming more active, staying awake for longer periods of time. She couldn't carry him in a sling like usual. He needed a portable playpen and toys. Perhaps a proper carry-saque that could be worn as a backpack. She'd have to talk to a shinobi outfitter to make something like that. And a collapsible playpen that could be carried around easily.

"Tadaima!" A familiar masculine voice called out.

All her tension faded. Naruto chortled hearing his fathers voice.

"We're in the kitchen!"

A few minutes later a familiar blonde, tanned form appeared in the doorway. Kagome smiled and gestured to the Western-style small dining table.

"Relax. Eat. We can talk after Naruto is settled."

To her surprise his tension did not fade but continued to draw out. The meal was quiet, only broken by polite small-talk.

Once Naruto was fed, changed, and sleeping snugly the two retreated to the small study. It was lined by shelves and square compartments for storing books and scrolls. The entire floor was covered with tatami mats. At one end of the room was an oversized desk and chair. A smaller chaise and two easy chairs formed a conversation nook at the other end of the room.

Kagome settled on the chaise lounge arranging the material of her yukata around her legs. Suddenly she wished for the layers of a kimono, or the formality of her miko garb. Forcing the uncertainty away she lifted her chin to meet the troubled eyes of the Yondaime standing a few feet away.

"What is it Minato-kun?"

"Do you know?"

Kagome stilled. "Know what?"

Minato gestured angrily. "What the bitches are trying to do. The Clans."

Kagome relaxed minutely. "Of course." She looked faintly amused. "I've had no less than a dozen proposals since Sesshoumaru and Aoshi left. And the women… I've had deluded women attack me before in the hopes of attracting the attentions of an uninterested male."

Minato glared. "I mean the rumours. That you are-."

"A slut who consorts with youkai and betrays her own kind?" Kagome spoke in distant amused tones. "I've gone through all this before and I don't care."

Minato stared at her then spoke with complete certainty. "You are lying. When you say you don't care. You care... too much."

Kagomes calm splintered. Her eyes showed her turmoil and her voice trembled. "Then what do you expect me to do? Beg for their forgiveness? Force myself to ignore my true friends and allies to placate the ignorant masses? I did that once and was betrayed, I won't do it again!"

Minato did not falter; his expression was only slightly troubled.

"I'm worried about you." He admitted freely. "Words can hurt. They can inflict wounds that last a lifetime."

Kagome smiled, a faint bitter expression. "You are speaking to the choir, Minato-kun. My scars still hurt."

Minato shook his head and settled on one bent knee before Kagome, so he could meet her eyes on the same level.

"They would not be so vicious if it wasn't for me."

Kagome shook her head. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But for me it is best to see the ugliness from the start. I would rather not trust and have it betrayed."

"Do you always expect betrayal?" Minato was truly disturbed.

"Always." Was her unhesitating reply.

"Even from me?"

She hesitated. "You do not owe your first loyalty to me." She replied after a long pause.

"I promised to protect you." He protested.

"But not forever. I would not expect you to." She chewed on her lower lip. "In fact I should be making plans-."

"NO!"

Kagome started. "What?" She gasped when he caught her chin in one hand.

"No." He replied firmly. "You are not leaving. You are not leaving me." And with those words he pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome froze, her lips pressed tightly together, unwilling to give way. To her surprise he was content with exploring the seam of her lips, the corners of her mouth, her cheeks. When he tasted the sensitive skin of her jaw line she gasped, parting her lips.

He was quick to take advantage of her vulnerability, to explore the sensitive flesh, to coax her into responding. He was unwilling to let go, he felt like he was drowning and could die happy kissing her.

If kissing her made him feel like this what would it be like to have more?

Kagome was slightly dizzy, confused, flushed, aroused, and yearning. Her hands were clenched in his thick blonde hair, one loosening to fall on his shoulder as her head fell forward panting. She could feel his hands, at her back and in her hair, drawing her close.

She felt tears spring to life.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She begged in a choked sob.

"Because I care for you. I cannot bear to just stand by and watch you leave as I originally planned to. I know I have no right to ask for more, to make demands after all you've done, but I find I cannot deny what I feel." He rested his forehead against hers. "Jiraiya saw it. Soon Sarutobi will. Then others will as follow."

Kagome pulled away. "How long?"

"I don't know." He admitted freely. "All I know is I cannot bear losing you."

Kagome steeled herself. "What If I said I cannot bear living in Konoha? That I wanted to leave?"

"I'd hope you know of a place outside the Elemental Countries." Minato admitted freely. "If I leave Konoha I will most likely be marked as a nukenin and hunted by other Villages as well as Konoha."

Kagome blinked. "You are willing to leave your village? Your position and privilege as Hokage?"

"I am shinobi first and foremost. I became Hokage because I wanted to protect Konoha. After Aoshi and all that I've uncovered... my faith in Konohas goodness has shaken. The way the civilians and shinobi have been behaving... it is trying my patience and belief and goodwill. After seeing Konohas dark depths I wonder if other villages have hidden light. I would not mind moving to another shinobi village but it is doubtful they would ever trust me."

Kagome felt tears rise. "I'm not asking you to-."

"But I am willing to." He spoke firmly. "After all that's happened I am not willing to let what I want pass by without reaching out." He cupped her face in one hand. "I was an orphan Kagome, for the longest time the only thing I ever wanted was a family, someone to love and protect. When I was young it was everyone in the village but now..." He kissed her, a brief almost chaste kiss. "I will not let duty and cold logic dominate my life. Not when I can have so much more."

Kagome cried. She cried noisily, loudly, messily. By the time the tears slowed Minato was sitting on the chaise lounge, Kagome cuddled on his lap, his coat and flak vest were discarded and his shirt was slightly damp.

"They are not going to be happy." She spoke finally in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Yes."

"They will try to change your mind."

"They will not succeed. I want to marry you Kagome. As soon as possible." Kagome stilled and kept her head tucked under his chin. "This isn't a trick. I want to marry you. I want to hug and kiss you without wondering if it is acceptable. I want to wake up knowing you are sleeping beside me. I want us to be a family. I want to have more children with black hair and wide blue eyes. I definitely want to practice getting those children. I-."

"Enough!" Kagome was aghast and blushing. "You don't know..."

"If we are sexually compatible?" He continued helpfully.

"Well... Yes!"

Deft light fingers slipped inside her yukata casually stroking the curves of her breasts, brushing against the tips, teasing them into stiffness.

Kagome jerked, feeling the fire dance from her nipples to her groin, a liquid heat between her thighs.

Minato smirked. "I do believe the lady doth protest too much."

Kagome glared at him, sliding off his lap and to the end of the chaise lounge. Her yukata was gaping exposing the inner curves of her breasts and skin to her waist. Gingerly she retied the material. The cotton fabric aggravated her sensitized tips. She bit her lip as fresh arousal surged through her from the delicate friction.

"I'm not going to just say yes to your proposal."

"Take your time Kagome. It is a life-altering decision." He smirked and slid across the chaise lounge towards her.

"I will fight you if I feel you are making the wrong choice."

"You are not a shinobi, you do not have to obey my orders." He edged closer.

Her temper flared. "Just because you have every single female in Konoha willing to agree to anything, it doesn't mean I feel the same!"

"I've always admired your independence." A few more inches.

"I won't just give in because I'm attracted to you."

"Of course not." He was inches from her face.

Then something gave way inside of her psyche. "I'll kill you if you betray me and our family." She whispered.

"You are more than welcome to do so."

His lips touched hers. It was the first of many kisses and touches, the prologue to other deeper intimacies.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	12. Unions

Summary: A wedding with a few unexpected foreigner guests.

* * *

**...ooO Unions Ooo...**

* * *

A tall spiky haired blonde dressed in formal green garments accented with red and white stood at the end of an aisle just under the shade of a massive tree. He waited at the altar for his bride. With him were an older man with long spikey white hair and a smaller more fragile form clad in indigo robes. Potential political and social repercussions led to the Yondaime searching out and inviting a priest from Kusa to perform the ceremony. His marriage would be legal but he was determined to show all of Konoha it was also blessed by the Kamis.

"You certainly have some bright ideas gaki." His old teacher commented easily. "Having the Ceremony out in public where no one can be slighted over seating priority was a stroke of genius!" Jiraiya smirked. "Of course, the big clans sent several members to claim good spots ahead of time. But if they did that some fat civilian cannot hold you responsible since he could have easily have done just the same thing."

Minato smiled at the compliment. He had chosen to have the ceremony in the Shodaimes Gardens because it was the easiest way to by-pass the delay of renting and decorating a banquet hall and hiring caters for the reception meal by having his wedding day blended with a fair-feast, inviting the villagers to run booths and feed guests who were given food tokens in the invitations. The others would have to pay a basic nominal price.

He smirked when he remembered just how the Council had reacted to his little announcement and ultimatums.

…ooO Begin Flashback …

"You can't be serious Yondaime-sama!"

"You want to marry that penniless nobody?"

"She brings nothing to Konoha! You should marry a daughter of one of the Clans to solidify your alliances-."

"Don't be an idiot! Yondaime-sama should marry an heiress from Kumo or Suna to stabilize the treaties!"

"Yondaime-sama will not be doing any of those!" Minato bit out in hard tones. Satisfied he had their attention he continued. "I married Uzumaki Kushina for the benefit of Konoha; so Konoha gained the jutsus and bloodlines of Uzi no Kunis survivors. Now I choose to marry Hiragushi Kagome!"

"But she is not from any clan or shinobi village. She brings no alliance or trade treaty that could strengthen Konoha!"

Minato laughed. And then he glared. "Do not talk nonsense. She brings power, knowledge and allies." He held up one finger. "She is a miko who can counter and neutralize kekkai genkai. Our children might have the same potential." Another finger went up. "You can refuse to believe it but Kagome knows what has long been forgotten, techniques and philosophies... She has told me she will not share that knowledge with those unworthy so it will be up to Konohas younger generation to prove themselves to her. In fact Uchiha Itachi earned enough respect so that she introduced him to someone who can help him develop and utilize the Sharingen kekkai genkai to the fullest extent." A third and last finger. "She has allies. Powerful allies who dislike humans but are willing to Gift those they find worthy. This is not something that can be bought or forced."

One elderly woman sighed. "Yondaime-sama, we do not deny the benefits of Hiragushi Kagome wedding into the ranks of Konoha, but we doubt the wisdom of You marrying her."

Minato stepped back from the table and removed his hitae, then studied the play of light reflected from it. Then he looked up, his expression serene.

"Kagome asked me if I was willing to leave Konoha for her. I told her yes. The peace she gives me is something no amount of prestige or clout can match." His eyes were even, his tone almost placid. "If you continue to protest I will assume you doubt my judgment. If that is the case then you cannot trust my decisions concerning the village. For the good of Konoha I will resign. To make things less complicated for the next Hokage we will leave. Sesshoumaru-sama has estates, factors and agents that need to be managed. I am certain he will have a place for us in his household. After all he did trust Kagome to raise his ward."

Panic spread through the crowd. Some faces were pleased but most on the whole were terrified. Konoha could not afford to lose the Kiroi Senkou, the shinobi who had almost single-handedly won the Iwa-Konoha war for Konoha. The old woman who had spoken was the first to back down.

"That is unnecessary Yondaime-sama. Marriage is a clan matter. If you feel it will benefit your clan and Konoha then so be it."

Minato smiled politely. "I'm glad you feel that way."

... End Flashback Ooo…

Minato smirked as he savoured the memory of their roundabout actions. But no matter, he was going to marry the woman he wanted. He had the reluctant consent of his village and the blessings of her folk. He looked to one section of the seats where a buffer had formed around a particular group of guests... Youkais. A beautiful white-haired male in heavy white silk. A shorter red-head in green and brown. A pretty brunette in an elaborate kimono flirting with the nearby males using a fan as a focus. A grinning male in black leather who looked like an Uchiha.

He watched the civilians and shinobis stare at the youkai. Some like Aoshi were glaring right back. Others like Sesshoumaru pretended not to be aware of the curious and the fearful. Those like Kagura and Miyagami revelled in the attention.

Minato couldn't help smiling as Kagura laughed, the sound like bell chimes drawing masculine interest, the lovesick infatuated expressions on several of the younger jounins as they unconsciously moved closer to the kaze-youkai. Minato only hoped she did not break too many hearts before leaving.

The Inuzukas were following the lead of their wary and very respectful nin dogs who kept a careful distance from the youkai and their noses down. They knew they were in the presence of dangerous predators.

His eyes fell on Miyagami who moved closer to the Uchiha party. He was talking to Itachi, Fugates oldest boy. For a moment Minato thought of using his kekkai genkai to eavesdrop but was distracted by the sight of his bride walking down the aisle towards him on the Sandaimes arm.

..oo..

Itachi stared at Kagome-sama. She looked happy with Yondaime-sama. She had rarely smiled before, but now she smiled with her whole face, with joy in her eyes.

"Do you remember what we talked about when we first met Itachi-kun?"

Itachi stared into the young looking face of his ancestor. Miyagami-sama looked like his fathers younger brother.

"Hai. About the source of true strength. Fighting for loved ones." Old eyes stared at the blushing bride and laughing groom who were receiving congratulations from the more prominent foreign guests.

"Are you still going to follow my advice Itachi-kun?" Miyagami asked in carefully neutral tones.

Itachi looked up at his mentor and nodded solemnly. "Hai. I want to marry Kagome-samas daughter." He smiled then, a more open warmer expression. "If she is like her mother she can make anyone happy."

Miyagami nodded. "Then listen to me Itachi-kun. You want to make your claim on her as early as possible. You must make sure she is receptive to your suit."

Itachi wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean? Court her and stuff? I thought you do that when you are older."

"No. You must start at a younger age. The girl will most likely receive a youkai Gift from one of her mothers allies. It will make her more inclined to have a youkais instincts. She will choose her suitors from a young age and show preference to those who she senses will be good mates. Strong, protective, affectionate." Miyagami spoke in serious level tones. "You must be open with her, show her what you can give her, and accept what she wishes to give you. She will test you but you must not loose control or close off from her."

Itachi nodded slowly. "When do I have to start?"

"As early as possible. Try to spend at least a few hours a week with her so she recognizes your aura. When she grows older treat her like an equal, not a weak child to be left behind. She might not fully understand what is happening but when she is old enough she will."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

Review, Review, Review


	13. A New Generation

Summary: Many years later another member of the Namikaze clan is forced to discarded his self-delusions and face reality.

AN: Last chapter. No plans for prequel/sequel.

* * *

**...ooO A New Generation Ooo...**

* * *

Namikaze Minato stared bemused through the window over seeing the private training ground behind the house. Uchiha Itachi was giving his eight-year-old daughter an advanced lesson in projectile throwing, techniques that were usually taught to older genins or students with the knack for weapons.

"Kagome, is Itachi really teaching Naiya-chan how to hit multiple targets in one go?"

Kagome looked up from the stove. "He's been teaching her that for a few weeks now." She walked over to stand beside her husband. "He's always teaching her something."

"Isn't she a bit young though?" Minato was torn between the urges to protect his eldest daughter and to be very proud of her.

Kagome looked faintly amused. "She is. But Itachi-kun is very patient with her. It helps that she has a longer attention span than the boys. Naruto and Sasuke always run off after thirty minutes. Naiya sticks around for the whole lesson."

"But I am surprised though." Minato admitted freely. "Itachi spends a lot of his free time here. I know he doesn't have much given his duties as an ANBU Captain. I honestly would have thought he'd rather spend it with a girlfriend."

Kagome blinked. "Anou, I haven't heard anything about Itachi-kun having a girlfriend. I know he has a lot of fangirls but no serious girlfriend." She became a tad concerned. "I know Mikoto is fretting about it. But no one has said anything about Itachi-kun having a boyfriend either."

Minato blinked and shrugged. "He is young. Probably more interested in training. I should check and see if he is interested in becoming a jounin sense. Naiya has improved a great deal under his care. I know Umino Iruka mentioned the possibility of an early graduation for her."

Kagome opened her mouth and shut it. She didn't want her baby to become a genin, a full-fledged adult, but she also knew Naiya would never forgive her mother if Kagome interfered in her shinobi career. Besides Iruka-san was very protective of his students. He would not recommend an early graduation for a student who he felt was unprepared for the rigours of being a full-fledged shinobi.

...ooOoo...

Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched his thirteen-year-old god-daughter dance at her first formal event in a young womans kimono, not a childs garments. The male she was partnered with… One of Miyagamis Gifted. Gold eyes narrowed as the taiyoukai moved towards the miko and her husband.

"Kagome. Minato. Who is that young man with Naiya?"

Kagome stared but answered readily. "His name is Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Uchiha Fugate and heir to the Uchiha Clan. Why do you ask? Is something wrong with him?"

Minato paid close attention to the conversation. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru frowned faintly. "She is very close to him."

The parents were confused. "Yessss." Minato spoke slowly. "Sasuke is Itachis younger brother and Narutos best friend. Both of them spent a lot of time visiting and training together."

Kagome laughed softly. "Itachi was the first non-family member other than the medics to hold Naiya-chan. As soon as he found out I had given birth he skipped his Academy classes and snuck into the maternity wing of the hospital. He nearly gave the medics heart attacks!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Minato wanted to know.

The taiyoukai waved a hand at the couple in question. Naiya was young and so petite next to him, but she matched his steps with no discomfort for the height differential. Itachi easily compensated for his much shorter partner. They looked Right next to each other despite the age difference and height disparity. She with her black hair twisted in a bun secured by wooden picks, clad in a pale blue kimono embroidered with snowflakes and waves. He with his long hair secured in its usual loose tail, in dark blue kimono edged in discreet red diamonds with the distinctive red and white uchiha fan on each shoulder.

"They have Bonded." Sesshoumaru announced.

Kagome stilled. "I have heard of it but no one explained the term to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is a familiar phenomenon. Young children of comparable power and abilities form ties to each other. For two of the same gender it usually becomes close friendship or alliance ties. Between different genders it usually ends in a mating. It is one reason why youkai offspring are reared in a nursery with same clan children since Bond ties are less likely to form between relatives. They do not associate with other youkai clans until they are old enough to control their personal energies." Both humans eyes were wide open with shock. "I never expected it to happen among Ningen Gifted. Hanyous never form Bond ties due to their clashing dual natures."

Minatos voice was high and thin. "You mean…" He trailed off helplessly.

"They will mate. Marry in ningen terms." Gold eyes studied the couple. "Probably in two, three years when she is more mature."

Minato started to shake. The urge to Rasengan the pedophile…

"Don't." Kagome wrapped both hands around his bicep. "He hasn't done anything but teach and protect her. If he is going to be teaching her other more intimate things it is very clear he has been waiting for her."

Minato stilled. "What do you mean?"

Kagome stared at Itachi. "He has never had a serious girlfriend as far as I know. He made a huge fuss when Fugate suggested a marriage with one of the cadet branch daughters. If he is experienced he has been very discreet and circumspect." She stared at Sesshoumaru. "Do you think he knows?"

"Most likely." Sesshoumaru admitted. "The older half generally senses the tie first and takes steps to smoothen things out for the future." He smiled, a faint quirk of thin lips. "Look at this way Minato, he will more than likely handle any males interested in your eldest daughter. You only have to worry about Hitomi and Kasumi drawing the attention of hormonal boys."

Minato blinked at that half-full view. It was true… But it didn't mean he had to just roll over and accept it!

Kagome eyed the evil light in her husbands eyes and sweat dropped. "Minato, don't you dare! If you embarrass Naiya-chan you are sleeping on the couch! For a whole month!" She glowered.

"But Kagome…!"

"No buts! Naiya-chan is a chuunin and experienced shinobi! In fact I know she is going to be entering the next jounin exams. Treat her like the adult she is!"

Minato sulked and debated fighting his wife before giving in. "Oh all right. But only if Itachi helps me protect Hitomi and Kasumi."

Kagome heaved an internal sigh but did not say anything. Kasumi was only five and Hitomi was ten and still in the Academy.

..oo..

Naiya sighed as she buried her nose in Itachis kimono. She could smell the faint musk and woodsy oils of his natural scent and cologne. It had been so long since she had seen him. His eighteen-month assignment in Kusa was the longest they had been apart. In that time she had passed the Chuunin Exams and begun her training for the Jounin Exams. It had given her something to focus on in the lonely months. She had her family and team and friends but they could never fill in for Itachi.

For the nth time since their parting she struggled with her growing feelings, the new-found surging instincts, her logical mind and loving heart. Could he feel for her what she felt for him? He had never said or indicated otherwise. He had always been a part of her life; a source of warmth, affection, understanding, and support. Very much like her family but very different as well. If he didn't feel the same way could they still go back to the way they were? Or would it be best to keep quiet and be happy with what she had?

No! She did not want to be quiet! She did not want to stand by and risk him being chased and caught by some other bitch!

In the end she decided to blurt it out.

"I love you."

He stilled for a brief second before resuming the dance. After several tense seconds he spoke. "In what way Naiya-chan?"

She screwed up her courage to answer. "As a lover. I know I am young and you probably don't feel-."

"Hush." His lips brushed against her forehead. Feeling a tad more relaxed by his warm calm tone she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. "I've been waiting a long time for you. I can wait a little longer." He looked around. "Though I will have to talk with your parents first to make my intentions clear."

"Your intentions? What intentions?" She murmured in playful teasing tones.

"Why… to marry you of course."

"You aren't going to ask me?" She inquired in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Oh I will, when you are older. And you will say yes because you feel the same way I do." He answered honestly.

All ire drained out of her. What could she say to that since it was the truth.

"Oh all right. But it doesn't mean you can take me for granted. I expect the full dating experience!"

He chuckled softly. "Of course."

..oo..

Sasuke stared at his brother and Naiya dancing. They seemed very comfortable with each other. A twinge of jealousy tugged at his attention. He had not been interested in Naiya as anything but a sparring partner and sempai but seeing her with Itachi reminded him she was very much a girl. And a beautiful one at that.

"Yo teme! What are you looking at?"

Sasuke turned to his team-mate and answered. "Your sister. My brother."

Naruto looked. And frowned. "Why are they so close to each other?"

"They are dancing baka."

Naruto shook his head. "No Neji and Tenten are dancing." Both boys looked at the Hyuuga prodigy dancing with his teammate at the socially acceptable distance. "Naiya and Itachi are much too close. And they've been together for more than five dances now! I want to get my turn with her!"

Before he could move a clawed hand fell on his shoulder. Both teens looked up into the cool amused face of Sesshoumaru.

"I do not think Itachi would appreciate having time with his Bonded being interrupted by her brother."

Naruto glanced at his mother and father who were just behind the taiyoukai. "Huh?"

The Yondaime looked put out. It was his wife who answered.

"Don't interrupt them."

A flicker of suspicion came to life. Sasuke looked at the couple. Naiya was practically melded to Itachis front. And he was letting her! He snuck a peek at Kagome-sama. "Are they…?"

"Most likely yes. From what Sesshoumaru tells us it is probably serious." Kagome answered bluntly. "We'd like to talk to them before discussing the timeframe for more permanent arrangements."

Naruto looked at his parents then the dance floor and then back again totally confused. "What are you talking about kaa-san?"

Kagome laughed and ruffled his spikey head. "You will find out soon enough."

And then the three adults walked away ignoring the protesting genin.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" He glared at his teammate. "What are they talking about teme?"

Sasuke snorted. "You'll find out. Just be patient baka."

"Tell me now! Or I'll post those pictures I have all over Konoha!"

Sasuke flushed lightly and struggled to maintain his composure. He really didn't want those pictures to be made public but Naruto hid the negatives too well.

Deciding Naruto would make a scene he tugged on the blondes arm jerking him into the garden. Along the way he collected several genins including Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

"Why do we have to join you?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Because I'll need help restraining Naruto." Sasuke retorted sharply.

The boys blinked and said nothing. Then Sasuke leaned close to whisper something into the blonde genins ear.

Blue eyes widened comically. "THEY'RE WHAT?" He shrieked.

..oo..

Inside Naiya straightened slightly away from Itachis chest.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He probably got told Teuchi Ichiraku is going out of town on vacation."

Naiya considered the possibility and shrugged. Nothing but a closed ramen stand could possibly make Naruto this upset.

..oo..

Outside Sasuke was perched on top of a granite bench wearing a bored expression. Shikamaru barely managed to restrain Naruto using his kage mane no jutsu long enough for Chouji to knock the blonde flat to the ground and sit on him.

Naruto cursed and twisted and screamed but could not wriggle out from under the Akimichi. Then he glared at Sasuke.

"Tell them to let me go teme!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not unless you promise me you won't make a scene tonight. Your parents know and will be talking with them probably tomorrow morning. Your father would never let anything bad happen to Naiya so Trust Him!"

Naruto sulked and fidgeted but in the end he gave in and promised.

...ooOoo...

Over the next few months Konoha watched the blooming relationship between the Yondaimes eldest daughter and the Uchiha Heir.

One year after that first public revelation the two clans announced the betrothal of their respective son and daughter.

...ooOoo...

The End.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
